Leave and never look back
by crazychickie4life
Summary: COMPLETE:: Relena Leaves, someone searches a year for her. A threat poses on Relena, will the GW pilots get to her in time? And Relena takes up surfing!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Obstacles only get in your way  
  
She was running away, she couldn't handle it anymore, she needed to leave. Besides, he didn't love her, she realised that after he had blown her off the past few weeks, he didn't care for her..no one did. They only cared that she was the foreign minister..but that was just a title, it didn't say anything about who she was. Just a lame title given to her because she was a Peacecraft. How she loathed her family name. Every night she would secretly wonder to herself why she couldn't live a normal life, why she hadn't had the courage to leave. Then she had constantly reminded herself that the people of the colonies needed her to keep peace, and to her shame, she even thought that Heero might need her. But obviously she was wrong and she hated herself for it.  
  
She began crying fresh tears. The colonies can figure out peace on their own, she thought miserably. They won't need me, besides the wars are over and there are only a few minor threats that come in only once in a while. But the preventors can take care of that. I have no need to stay here any longer, I'm no longer needed and I think I deserve a long term vacation.  
  
"First thing tomorrow I will resign and then leave this hellish place to find myself a quiet peaceful, normal life!" she stated to no one in particular.  
  
She quietly grabbed her suitcase from her closet and randomly chose 'normal clothes', which unfortunately she didn't appear to have many of. I must go shopping, this will be fun, not having to deal with the stresses of being followed around all day by god knows who, just enjoying life and living it up. She began to excitedly think of all the things she was going to do once she was home free.  
  
She grabbed her essential needs (A.N you know what I mean girls: hair brush, makeup, toothpaste, toothbrush, soaps shampoos etc.) and placed them all into the suitcase, she lastly looked at the teddy bear Heero had given her, which happened to be propped on her bed. I will leave it, so that I won't be reminded of him, I want to start fresh and not have a burden on my shoulder anymore, I will move on and I will forget about him. She declared putting on a happy smile and shutting her suitcase. Relena heard footsteps coming down the hall and stopping in front of her door, she quickly shoved the suitcase under her bed, so no one would find out about her plans.  
  
"Relena?" her brother Zechs asked "What do you want Milliardo?" she asked happily while opening her bedroom door "The preventors are here to see you along with Lt. Noin...they want to speak to you about a new threat that has been posed on you."  
  
She sighed heavily, well then I'll just have to put up with it one more night and then I'll be home free, she kept reminding herself.  
  
"I'll be right down" she stated simply and shut her bedroom door. She quickly changed into another 'proper' outfit and hurried downstairs and to the parlour where she knew they'd all be. When she entered the room, she was surprised to see that all the Gundam pilots were currently sitting in the room..along with Heero. She dared not to look him in the eye, in case she were to suddenly decide that her plan of running away was stupid and she stayed to chase after him, just to be broken hearted by a man that would never love her.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" she said curiously "Yes it is very urgent" said Noin "Why?" "Because your life is yet again in danger Relena" She rolled her eyes " My life is always in danger" "Not like this, we have received many emails from an organisation and they are threatening your life, they have already killed many people that you know, so that they could prove to you just how true to their word they are" Suddenly she became tense "Who did they murder?" "Lana Yung, Christie Teida, Mika Prowr and Zoey Layern" (A.N I made those up..just cuz I didn't know who her actual school friends are ()  
  
"WHAT!" She said wide eyed "But they are just my school friends, how did they know that...why would they kill them?" She suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"We do not know Relena, but we need to protect you at all costs, you are the foreign minister we could not bear to lose an important peace symbol, it would only start another war." Again she heard herself being said by one of her good friends, that she was a peace symbol, she was important only because she was the foreign minister, and that made her cry even harder. Noin looked at Relena in pity, but then continued on  
  
"We will be heightening the security every where you go. You will now be escorted everywhere by a Gundam pilot, we will also place preventors on guard outside of the palace. You can be assured that we will find these people and hunt them down until they are no longer a threat to you. Goodnight to you all, and remember your mission boys." She then left the room.  
  
A mission, that's all she was a stupid mission. She had to get out of here, but it was becoming more and more difficult over time. How was she going to escape tomorrow? She continued to cry not caring that anyone saw her like this, the thought of her friends lying dead because of her caused her to shudder. She had a new purpose to leave now, she would not allow any more of her friends to die because of her. With this fresh motivation in her mind, she stepped up to leave, only to be stopped by Quatre.  
  
"Are you alright Relena? You look pale" "I'll be alright, I just need to get some sleep" "Alright, I'll come up with you and stand guard at your door" She sighed annoyed and stormed off to her room, she knew they always meant well, but this was ridiculous!  
  
When she reached her door she slammed it and got dressed for bed. She then made sure to make as much noise as she could, as she stormed over to her bed and hopped onto it. She gave a scream of frustration, and then pulled out a pen and paper to start contemplating her escape.  
  
4 frustrating hours later, she finally had the perfect plan. She grinned evilly and then shut her eyes for some much needed rest, she had a lot to do tomorrow. 


	2. Plans put in action never look back

Crazychickie4life here, as you guys can tell, this is my first fanfiction, I was having ummm let's say some troubles with my formatting. Hopefully this is a lot better and easier to read then before. I appreciate your tips, and I hope you guys like my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it. I am merely a lowly author that can creatively write stories about them. *sniff :(  
  
Chapter 2:Plans put in action (Never Look Back)  
  
First thing Relena did in the morning when she was in her office, was go onto her computer and she changed her name and made up a past history to go with it and she stored it into the government files. She was now to be known as Reanne Ecaep. Happy with the now complete file on her new life, she found a nice home she would move to on earth, in Hawaii, America and made a phone call to buy it. She next booked a flight by shuttle to America under her new name. The flight left at 10:30 tonight, so she would have to be quick with her plan.  
  
Next, she wrote up a letter that explained her short noticed resignation, and how she had no intentions of returning back to her office and resuming position of foreign minister. Looking at her clock she saw that it was already 7:00. She needed to leave soon if she expected her plan to work. But she had to do one last thing before she left. Knowing the pilots would most likely look for her, not long after they discovered she was gone, they would probably look at her computer and pick it apart to see if there was any information on it that could help them in their search. So she decided that since unfortunately, the pilots were very good at computer hacking, they would probably be able to locate all the sites she had visited and all the hacking she herself had done, so already expecting this, she took out a floppy disk that stated 'computer crash', she slipped it into the computer and waited for it to completely destroy everything in the system. She personally thanked Heero for making it for her.  
  
~Flashback:~  
  
"Relena, I made this in case you ever need to wipe out everything in your computer. It is a systematic virus, that will break through all fire walls and kill every bit of computer memory your computer has." "Why are you giving this to me?" "In case of an emergency, if someone is tracking you down and you don't want to be caught, your computer holds a lot of valuable information that should not be tampered with."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
The irony of it all. He meant it to be used if she was in danger. But instead she was using it to get herself away from here.  
  
She looked satisfied at her computer, it was completely busted. She left the room and locked the door, leaving the letter on her desk (they would see it in the morning) and forgetting to take out the floppy disk from the computer.  
  
When she stepped out of her office, she was escorted to her limo by a preventor. Then when she got home she was escorted inside by another preventor. She was immediately stopped by Duo when she attempted to go upstairs  
  
"Hi Relena!" "Hi Duo." "How was your day at work?" He asked innocently "Same as usual" she said brightly "I see..everyone around here is hooked on finding your 'bullies'. Especially Heero" her face faltered with those few words. She began to descend up her stairs  
  
"What's wrong Relena?" Duo asked confused "I'm just going for a nap, it was a long day" "oh alright I'll see you later I guess"  
  
Not if I can help it, she thought. I won't see any of them ever again EVER. I'll be home free. As for that organisation, they'll never find me. I'm safe.  
  
9:00 p.m.  
  
She stood out on her balcony looking out to see if there were anyone lurking around. She had on a black suit over her clothes and a black hat, her hair tucked underneath, she was currently kneeling on the balcony floor pressing a pair of binoculars to her face scanning over the area. No one there, that only made her plan easier. She threw down her makeshift rope (a whole ton of bed sheets tied together and attached to the railing) and began quietly climbing down it. When she reached the bottom she grabbed her suitcase from behind a bush and began quietly walking her way towards the garages. Several long minutes later she reached the garage and pulled out a car key from her pocked. She entered the garage and opened the door to her little bug convertible (conveniently black) She dumped her suitcase in the back and started the car. In a flash she was gone, racing to get to the airport before anyone found out she was missing. It was a race for her freedom.  
  
She made it to the airport and quickly boarded her luggage and got her boarding pass. She boarded the shuttle and sat down. (A.N, she got out of her black outfit earlier so now she's dressed normally) Minutes tensely passed and finally the shuttle took off. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was now going to start her new life in a new place, and there was no one that could stop her. Or so she thought.. 


	3. The hunt begins

Crazychickie4life here! Thank you guys for reviewing, you're the best. Yes there will be a shirtless Gundam pilot scene, so no worries there, but that won't come for a little while. But don't worry, it'll be good. *drooling, has visuals*  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: The hunt begins  
  
Heero woke up early the next morning to a loud crashing sound in the upstairs of the Peacecraft palace. He quickly got up from his computer chair (he had worked all night on trying to find the murderers/Relena threateners.of course on his computer, so guess where he was when he woke up?) He quickly ran upstairs and threw open her door, to find a screaming Zechs and a torn apart bedroom. He then realised he was in Relena's room.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked impassively "I'll tell you what's wrong, it's my sister, she's ran away!" with that he kicked her bed (leaving a dent) "Relax, I'm sure she just went for a walk or she's probably at the office doing some extra work" "You see Heero, that's what I thought at first too, but then I realised no one has seen her since dinner last night, and I checked around the palace and she isn't anywhere, not even on the grounds! So then I called her office, and they said she hadn't come in this morning, but then they went into her office to put some papers on her desk only to find that there was a letter of resignation on her desk and a crashed computer. "WHAT!" Heero practically yelled, forgetting about his emotionless front he was supposed to put on. He was angry, confused and extremely upset. His emotions were strangely mixed and he began to panic. "Where is the letter?" he said anxiously "Still in the office, we should go there right away" "I agree"  
  
With that the two men left and hurried to the office, for once agreeing.  
  
At the office:  
  
Heero's thoughts were reeling. Why had she left? Didn't she know she was needed by so many? By him? He needed her more then he gave her credit for. Hell he was in love with her and had been forever. He just never said anything, fearing rejection from the one woman he could trust and love. When he entered his one true love's office, he saw in the middle of her neat desk the letter. He picked it up and read:  
  
To the whole Earth Sphere and colonies  
  
. I am resigning my position as foreign minister, to lead a more quiet life. I believe that with all that we have accomplished over the past few years was indeed successful and rewarding. Peace has finally been achieved in the colonies and on earth, and shall stay that way if we all put up an effort to keep it that way. I trust you will all strive to keep this alive and will chose a new foreign minister that will be just as successful as keeping the peace as I have with all of you. Relena  
  
Another letter was separately enclosed and placed on the desk underneath the other. Heero picked it up and read it also after handing the other to Zechs.  
  
My friends and family  
  
I will miss you all, but lately I have found the need to seek solace in a more quiet life, where I can act normal. I beg of you not to follow me, for even if you try you will not succeed, this is the way I want it. I trust you all to find a suitable new foreign minister. I wish you all the best in life. I love you all Relena  
  
"What does she think she's doing?" Heero asked out loud and more to himself then anyone else. "she knows that there are people out there trying to kill her, she could be in great danger right now." He then looked at her computer monitor and pulled out the disk that he had given her. "Shit, why'd I have to be stupid and give this to her? Now how are we going to find her?" "Well then we'll just have to look for her now won't we?" came a familiar voice whom he recognised as Duo's. "How did you know we were here?" asked Heero Zechs who had been quiet the whole time, started to gain control of his voice again.  
  
"Duo get the others, we are going to work on this mission until we find her and bring her home. Whether we have to do it while she's kicking and screaming, we will bring her home, where we can keep an eye on her."  
  
"Right away!" Duo said and practically ran out of the room looking excited. Heero just turned around and went into his own little office and started a mad search on the computer looking for any signs of Relena.  
  
She didn't want to be found, but he would find her, he never failed a mission and he wasn't about to start now.  
  
Now review guys!!! *gives sad puppy eyes* 


	4. Surfer Chick

Crazychickie4life here...again! Well I have just realised how stupid I am, it's like I want to create a different pattern every time I post a chapter or something. For instance, the first chapter I wrote, there was no author note and no disclaimer part. In chapter 2 I think I had both * eye brows furrowed in concentration * but I honestly can't remember, then in chappie 3 I wrote a note to ya'll but there was no disclaimer, so I feel kinda stupid..oh well that's just me! Anyway, thank you all again for your reviews, and I hope you guys all keep reviewing and reading. And it was brought to my attention, that my spelling and grammar in the story, can sometimes go..from English to Engrish. Sorry about that, and I hope that it's not too confusing, but I suck at editing. Alrighty I love you all, and I'll stop jibbering now and let you read the story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it. I am merely a lowly author that can creatively write stories about them. *sniff :(  
  
Chapter 4: Surfer chick  
  
Relena had spent the first few days in Hawaii looking for a job. She finally found one not long after as a surfing instructor in a place called 'Big Fish Surfing'. (A.N she had gone on vacation to places with beaches lots, so she became quite good at surfing over the years). The pay was good and she was doing quite well for herself. Her little house on the shore of a beach was beautiful and cosy. Her neighbours were friendly and she had made a few friends at the surf store/instructor's shack. She had a nice new silver bug convertible and she was enjoying life. Her hair of course had changed. The first thing she did when she landed on the island, was to go to a drug store and she bought hair dye and coloured eye contacts. She then dyed her hair chestnut brown, and put on her olive green eye contacts. In her opinion, she looked a lot better then before. She also got her hair cut to just below her shoulders and bought a whole new casual wardrobe that made her look sexy and flirty all in all. She was also gaining quite a few glances from Men and some women too. She was very pleased with herself for making this big change in her life. She never could have done all she was doing right now when she was the foreign minister. She couldn't even wear tank tops for god's sakes! It was annoying and now she had all this freedom. She was in general really happy. Even her job ruled.  
  
Currently, she was standing behind the counter in the shop and talking to her friend Josh who worked with her. She was wearing (as was casual in Hawaii) a black bikini top with pink flowers on it and black bikini bottoms with a belt tie going across it, but a short baby blue mini skirt over top of that. Her long perfectly tanned legs showing through and her toe ring looking cute on her toes which were in her black flip flops. Josh had a tendency to flirt with her and she knew it, he often did and she was used to all guys flirting constantly with her by now.  
  
"Reanne please!" He said pleadingly "Why should I?" she said with a smile and a flip of her hair (what? She flirts back too) They were currently arguing over her going to a new club nearby called the dancing cat. "Because, you're an awesome dancer and I need you to make me look good for the ladies!" she rolled her eyes. Josh and her had become such good friends over the past few months. They hung out all the time and went clubbing together all the time also. They always had a blast, but he had a thing for dating girls for like a month and then ditching them for fresh meat. Currently he was trying to get her to help him look good by making him appear to be an awesome dancer. Which he already happened to be, but it was also his excuse for getting her to come out with him.  
  
"What's up you guys?" said an annoyed Kayla.  
  
Kayla was another one of her good friends. She had met her on the beach one day after surfing, and that's when she told her about the job opening at Big Fish (which by the way she owns, and is Josh's sister), claiming she was good and would probably bring in a lot of business. Which she blushed, because it had actually worked, ever since she started working, business just kept getting better and better.  
  
"The usual. Why what's eating you?" Relena said casually. Ever since she had moved, she had learned to talk 'normally' and not the proper garble she used to always use. She now said slang words and said strange things that no one probably would have guessed the foreign minister could ever say. Well she showed them wrong.  
  
"Mrs. Heimer won't leave me alone, she claims that the lesson was too short and she paid for a longer lesson... again" Kayla visibly growled.  
  
Kayla was a very pretty girl. She had dark red hair that went to about her chin and bright blue eyes. She was taller then Relena and just as skinny with the same golden tan as Relena. She had a nose ring and an attitude to go with it. Currently she was wearing her yellow bikini top and red swim shorts. Relena loved her like a sister and enjoyed her company very much.  
  
"She does that every day" Josh commented "I say we hit the hills and close up, it's been a long day" Said Relena.  
  
Truthfully she was very tired, having given 6 lessons that day each 1-2 hours long and some of the trainees were quite perverted today, so she had spent a long time trying to get a little distance between some of them.  
  
"Sure I'm all for it" Said Kayla  
  
Before they left, they cleaned up shop a little and then closed the till and then the store.  
  
When they stepped outside, it was cooled off quite a bit and the sun was just beginning to set. She pulled on her sunglasses (it was still kind of bright out) and took her sweater from her purse. She shoved it over her head and took her car keys out.  
  
"So are you coming or not?" Josh asked She sighed heavily and said "Fine, but you owe me big time. And I'm not staying late, I need to practice my surfing tomorrow for the tournament coming up. So I need my beauty rest" "What do you mean beauty rest, you don't need that, you're already beautiful" She laughed at his cheesy pick up line and chose to ignore it. "I'll meet you there at 9:00 then" she said "Sounds good to me, I'll be waiting"  
  
With that she jumped into her convertible and drove off to her little house. She had been concentrating a lot lately on the big tournament coming up. Her friends said she'd do fine, but she wasn't about to take her chances. Every free opportunity she got, she practised her surfing. This was major, whoever won this competition would get an opportunity to compete for the country in the world surfing tournament. As much as she didn't want attention placed on herself, surfing was her hobby and this title would mean the world to her. She had tried out in severe competitions over the past year on this island, and she had so far come in first place in each one. She was determined to win the world cup for surfing. Besides all the time she put into surfing, she wasn't concentrating on her old life. She wasn't thinking of him. Heero... How she missed him so much. There were times she thought about giving up on her fantastic new life and running back to her old one, just so that she could see him. But no that was out of the question. She knew this was going to happen and she had told herself it was for the best. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away with a manicured finger. She would forget him, it would just take time. It was only a year since she had left. Actually thinking about it, a year today.  
  
She pulled up into her driveway and unlocked the door to her house. She walked in and set the keys in the bowl she had on a table just inside the hallway. She then went upstairs into her bedroom to get ready to go clubbing. This was going to be a fun night. She would make herself enjoy it whether she liked it or not. With that thought in her mind, she set off in determination to get prepared. 


	5. An Unwanted Reunion

Crazychickie4life here again, and again, until the story is finished! YAY you you'll all get to listen to me the authoress until I finally finished, which I will! Hopefully I don't get to boring for you all. Anyway, the guys will finally be entered into the story, I realise that ever since chapter 1 they've all been kind of introductory focussed, and not to much action has taken place. But that will eventually change.at least I hope. Anyway, I've planned out the story carefully, so all the loose ends will be tied by the end and you'll understand it a little bit better. I hope you guys don't get too confused on whose talking.Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I * pouting in a corner * still don't own Gundam Wing, the guys, or any of their bathing suits^^ But I do own this story and I decide their fates Mwahahahahahaha !  
  
Chapter 5: An unwanted Reunion  
  
Heero had now spent one full year trying to find his love. He had no luck, until the other day, when some valuable pieces of information came in. An unknown source had sent the gundam pilots a letter stating where Relena was last seen. According to the information, she was seen last in a drug store a couple of blocks away from the airport in Hawaii.  
  
He had then gotten hold of the security tape's in the drug store and watched them play on the day stated when she was last seen, and the evidence was correct. She was seen to be buying some supplies from the store, one of the boxes she carried was obviously hair dye, but he couldn't tell what colour.  
  
So, that means her hair colour is different. This is going to be harder then I thought. I better pay close attention to all the girls faces in Hawaii.  
  
He was now sitting on a shuttle to America, along with Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. They all had been assigned for this new mission. But even if he had not been assigned to hunt her down and drag her back, he still would have gone looking for her, just to see her again.  
  
Once they landed, they rented a car and drove to an apartment building, right across the street from some cosy looking houses (A.N bet you can guess whose street they live on)  
  
They all settled into their rooms but they all wanted to look around before their search started the next morning. So they all left together and drove further into the island, until they came to a noisy street with an obvious party going on in a club. The sign read 'The dancing cat'. (A.N it's night time by now)  
  
"Guys let's go check it out. I wanna have some type of fun before we start our search." Said Duo. He looked at the stern look on Heero's face and quickly commented "Besides, maybe someone in there knows her or something."  
  
All 5 of them agreed and went in to have a look. The moment they arrived they could see just how packed it really was. There was a bar in the corner and they went over to buy a few drinks. (it had been a loooong flight)  
  
Relena's POV ~Meanwhile~  
  
Relena just arrived at the new club. She was wearing a tight red dress that tied around the neck, showing a bit of cleavage and ended right between he knees and he thighs. She also wore black high heeled sandals that tied around the ankles. Her hair was crimped and she wore big hoop earrings. She only had a little bit of makeup on, but didn't need any more blush because she had a lot of colour in her face ever since she moved here.  
  
When she stepped inside, she was greeted by Josh and Kayla. "Hey girl you look hot" commented Josh  
  
She blushed and did a quick look over of him. When she looked at the grey muscle T-shirt he was wearing that showed his obvious muscles and his blue jeans that magically seamed to suit him well, he looked great, especially with his dark brown hair just a mess on top of his head and she blushed a little more.  
  
"Nah just the same" "I don't think so" he said but quickly pulled her onto the dance floor before she could reply and they began to dance for what seemed like hours. She needed a break, so she went over to the bar, feeling a little bit dizzy, and sat down. "What can I get you miss?" the bartender asked politely "Umm just a beer please" "What type of beer?" He questioned "Doesn't matter, as long as it's good" She said while smiling "Coming right up!" He smiled and quickly went to work.  
  
She quickly looked to her right and noticed a pack of 5 guys. She immediately recognised them, and they were eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
Great.she began to panic. What if they recognise me? Ok keep cool. Remember I'm not Relena anymore, I'm Reanne and I have a new life, I have a new look, there's no way they can recognise me I'm just over reacting.  
  
Playing it cool, she took the drink that the bartender handed her and began to gulp it down. She pretended not to feel the penetrating stares that were coming from her friends. And him. Heero was looking right at her, she felt like running to him and jumping into his arms at that moment, and at the same time running away, but she would not. She continually scolded herself.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jerked around to see Josh. He stood in front of her, blocking her view of the guys, and theirs of her.  
  
"Oh hi" she said casually "Are you alright?" he asked worried "Yeah why?" she said nervously "because you look like you've seen a ghost" "No I'm just thinking about the tournament that's all" "Oh don't worry about it, you'll do fine, your one of the best" he gave her a reassuring smile "I guess I better get going, I want to get enough sleep after all, I want to get on the beach by sunrise" He nodded. But that wasn't her only reason of wanting to leave at that moment. "It looks like you have a few admirers over there, they've been staring at you for a long time" "I'm sure it's nothing. But I'm going home now so I'll see you when we open shop tomorrow" "Yeah guess so, take your time getting there, you don't have an appointment till 12:00, besides Kayla won't mind"  
  
With that she put down some cash for the coke and then began walking out the door. She had this strange feeling though that she was being followed, and it was by someone she knew too.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero chased after her. He knew who she was. He had memorised every detail of her face, and the hesitation and familiarity he saw in her eyes (even though she had obviously changed the colour) when she spotted them, was a straight give away in his books.  
  
She looked hot, too good to be true. But when he saw her get up to leave, he knew there was no way he was going to let her get away that easily. So he began to casually follow her. First to her car and then he got the guys and they all left in their car, silently following her. Amazingly, she lived right across the street from them, so it wouldn't be too difficult to reach her.or catch he if she attempted to run away again.  
  
"Heero how do you know it's her?" Trowa asked quietly "Yeah he's right man. How do you know? I mean Relena was hot, but this one's just the little vixen" Duo said simply and so Heero shot him a death glare that could kill. "Yes I must agree, she is quite the beauty" stated Wufei (which shocked everyone since he usually disses women 24/7) "Keep your thoughts to yourself please" said Heero angrily he then went on to say " I knew it was her, because you can tell by the shape of her face and body. Once you picture her with blonde and longer hair, you can see Relena. I know it's her" "All right Heero, we'll check it out tomorrow, but we need to get some sleep now. Someone keep post to make sure she doesn't leave the house" said Quatre and they sensibly agreed. With that they left Duo on watch and went to bed. (A.N hehehe notice how I keep making Duo look bad. Well it's definitely not cuz I hate him, which I don't he's adorable, but it's just fun to pick on him.)  
  
AN alrighty, it's gotten a little bit better, but it's still coming along. I know there's not much action, but there will be eventually. Now everyone go and review, because I like it when I get reviews. Still doing good with no flames, let's keep it that way ^^ Love you all and a new chappie will be up in a couple of days..but I want to see some more reviews before I even think of doing that :p 


	6. The Prey has been hunted

Crazychickie4life again! You know what's really funny? You know how it was requested that I make the guys watch Relena surf? Well guess what..it might come true in this chapter, but I pre wrote it a little while ago. Well I guess great minds think alike! I figured that since ya'll reviewed so much, you deserved the next chapter to come sooner then normal. And Morinzilion, thank you for your irkness towards me but I don't care Mwahahahaha! Psssst! She's my friend, who likes to annoy me, so yep I can be mean to her. : ) You guys are great by the way and I love you all for reviewing, you make me happy :D. Anyway, the story is only warming up, so I guess I'll stop talking and let you read it. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Why does everyone torture me? I don't own Gundam Wing, or the guys, or their swimsuits, or their surf boards, So don't rub it in my face! * off crying in a corner *  
  
Chapter 6: The prey has been hunted  
  
The next day the guys woke up to Wuefei (who was on post at 5:30 in the morning) yelling "mission leaving house now, mission leaving house NOW GET UP!"  
  
All 4 guys quickly got up and got dressed. The sooner they got Relena back, the sooner their mission was over and the sooner they got proper rest.  
  
They all hopped into their car and sped off after Relena. When they reached the beach her car was parked at, they saw that it was empty.  
  
They headed down the beach, out of view and then saw her, swimming with her surf board across the waves. Then they saw her paddle her hands like crazy and then finally stand up on her board as a pipe came and she surfed right through it. Doing tricks as she went she did the whole thing perfectly. (A.N I don't really think that when your surfing a pipe, you do tricks, because it's hard enough just to surf through one of them. But hey I can have an imagination can't I?)  
  
She continued this routine for another hour or so, and each time the guys were impressed even more. When the beach started to get crowded Relena moved out of the water, all guys admiring her body with water droplets hanging off of it and the slim bikini she was wearing (it was green with a little black heart in the corner of one breast and the bikini bottoms were also green.) She stood out of the water and dried her hair with a towel. All of the guys were drooling by then and taking in every glance they got of her body. If this wasn't Relena, then they were all going to be hitting on her in seconds.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena, unaware of what was going on, walked over to her car and put her fringed jean mini skirt on, that stopped right between her thighs and her knees. She then towel dried her hair and brushed it quickly. She looked at her clock and realised she had loads of time until 12:00. Just then she saw one of her surfing buddy's, Mark.  
  
"Hey Mark!" she called  
  
Mark was hot, he had an awesome body and the cutest face. His hair was a golden blonde and totally had the surfer mop look.  
  
"Oh hey Ree! Sup?" "Nothing really, just found out that I have a long time until I have to be at work." "Oh do you need some company then?" he asked slyly "Sure why not?"  
  
he held out his arm to her and she gladly took it. They walked away from her car and to the boat docks, where he had his sweet motor boat.  
  
"Do you wanna go for a boat ride?" "Sounds fun, can I attempt to drive?" "Yeah, but not for too long, I don't trust hot women's driving skills" He winked at her and she laughed while turning a light shade of pink.  
  
The Guys POV  
  
The guys disappointedly watched, as she left with (in all their opinions) an ugly fat guy. Of course he was neither of those things, actually the complete opposite, it was just that they were all jealous.  
  
They waited another hour and finally the two came back on shore. Relena's hair was messy from the wind, which just made her look more sexy.  
  
They quietly watched from their hiding spot as she walked to her car and then hopped in. The guys saw this as a queue to follow, so they made there way to their car and followed her.  
  
When Relena stopped her car in front of what appeared to be a little surfing shop outside of a beach, she got out and went inside.  
  
"So this must be where she works eh?" said Duo "I guess so" said Heero. "Do you think we should go in?" asked Trowa "I think so, but we should pretend we don't know who she is. If we ask her if she really is Relena, then she'll just say no and end up running away again. We need to get her to think we don't know her and are interested in her alone." Heero stated simply "So in other words we can do whatever we want as long as we give no hints that we know who she really is?" said Duo "Exactly" "What are we waiting for then?" Duo did a little happy dance, which they all rolled their eyes at. With that all 5 went inside the shop to see Relena currently talking to a woman in her 40's. "Reanne darling, I know I paid for more time then that with Josh!" "I'm sorry Mrs. Heimer, but you only paid for an hour and that's exactly what you got. One hour" Relena stated firmly "HUMPH fine then, you people are rip offs. Except for you Josh darling, I'll see you tomorrow" with that she did a little wave of her hand and a batter of her eyelashes to the one obviously named Josh, and then left. "Josh you have to learn to fight your own battles. Don't just make me and Kayla deal with her every day. I'm tired of this shit, now you owe me even more" Relena said angrily "Yes I know Ree, how about I give you a week's worth of board oiling and I'll take you out to dinner" "If you take Mr. Jones off my schedule today on top of all that then you got a deal" "Sure but what's up with Mr. Jones?" "He's been using every excuse in the book to come close to me and touch me." "You mean like this?" Josh said coyly and then pretended to trip and land into Relena. Relena just giggled and playfully smacked him before backing away and then noticing them. (Heero was still growling from Josh touching his 'love') Relena automatically averted her eyes from them and started to pretend to be working on a schedule. "Hi guys can I help you with anything?" smiled Josh whom some of the guys wanted to hit right now "Umm yeah, how much are your surfing lessons?" asked Quatre "$20 per hour. Are you guys looking for an instructor?" "Yes we wanted to learn how to surf because we finally got a vacation from work" *Nice touch there Quatre. They all thought *Make it appear that we're not on any missions The little plan obviously worked, because Relena looked up and smiled a dazzling smile at them. "Where are you guys from?" asked Relena politely, even though she already knew where they were from "All over" said Quatre, making it sound casual. "Anyway, what days were you planning on surfing?" Josh began again "When do you have an opening?" Said Quatre "Well how about right now, Ree has an opening, since I'm apparently taking her perverted trainee for her. She's open from now until 3." "Perfect, is there anyway we can have a lesson a day until we decide we have to go home?" "No problem, we'll make openings" Said happy Josh. "By the way, what are your names?" asked Josh politely They said their names one at a time, "Trowa. Quatre, nice to meet you! Wufie. Duo's the name!. And I'm Heero" "Oh and I'm Josh, and this is Reanne!" Josh stated brightly "So do you guys need to be set up with boards or anything?" asked Relena, obviously not happy about having to teach them, but she was putting up a fake smile. Which Heero looked right through though. He saw her panic, but chose to ignore it, there was no way she was going to get away from him anymore. "Yeah" Said the whole gang  
  
With that she helped them all find a board they liked, and then she got them all to pay for them. Then she left, them following behind, with their boards, and to the beach.  
  
A.N Ok guys, hopefully that was a tiny bit better, but I've still got a whole ton of ideas that I want to add, before the story is finished, but I'm warning you all that might not be for a while, I have many evil plans hehehehe. Just Kidding. Anyway, I'm thinking of making a song chapter, but only one, so if I suck I'll only be torturing you once!  
  
Now Everyone go review! The more reviews, the faster I decide to post a new chapter, and the sooner the story is finished. TTFN 


	7. Surfing is a challenge

Hey it's Crazychickie4life! Ok I've been in a really good mood lately, so I've been writing a lot because I've been getting all these ideas into my head. Well when you guys mention things you'd like to see in my story, of course I like to incorporate them some how, so you guys want Relena to torture the guys a bit? Well I can tell you one thing, do expect some of the guys to be a little bit jealous, especially one in particular * cough * Heero * cough *, but anyway, she may or may lose the fight pretty early in the story, but I do have a plan! So don't worry.  
  
Have fun reading my latest creation!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Surfing is a challenge  
  
"Alright guys, now when you surf, you always tie the ankle bracelet around your ankle, so that if you fall off of a wave, your board will stay with you and not float away." The guys all followed her lead.  
  
"Now I'm just going to show you how to keep balance on your board today, and different ways of standing on it. We're not actually going to go on the water for the first hour because I need you prepared to go in first."  
  
So for the whole hour the guys followed her surprisingly good teaching skills, on what to do in certain situations, how to stand etc.  
  
After the hour was up, she then took them all into the water. (Oh they all have their swimsuits on) "Now use the technique I showed you. Paddle out, then when you see a wave, turn around and stand up on your board and ride it."  
  
She watched in amusement as they all attempted it and it didn't turn out quite the way they thought it would.  
  
Duo fell off his board, even though these were ridiculously small baby waves, Quatre was stumbling and about to lose balance, Wufei was in the water after falling off his board yelling something about injustice and Heero and Trowa both surprisingly were still standing on their boards. Both obviously had good balance.  
  
Relena began to laugh "Why are you laughing Rel..I mean Reanne?" said Duo Relena who didn't catch him almost saying her old name, thankfully or she would have gone into panic mode again said "Because you guys are hilarious." "Do we suck that much?" asked Quatre "No! I didn't mean it that way, it's just that you guys are really funny is all, look at your poses, and Wufei going on about injustice." This reminded her of the good old days, when they were all friends. She automatically stopped laughing.  
  
She had to admit though, she was having loads of fun with them out here, even though they didn't know who she was. (or so she thought). She was especially enjoying their shirtless very muscular body's. All of them wet just made her go crazy.  
  
"Are you alright Reanne?" asked a concerned Heero "Umm yea, I'm fine. Just under a lot of pressure right now is all." "Anyway let's continue" With that they continued the rest of their day surfing. All the guys were starting to get the hang of it. But they were definitely no pro's at it like she was. When they returned back to the shop, they set up a date for the next day. "Hey Reanne, do you have plans for tonight?" asked Heero "umm." but before she could say anything else Josh cut in "No she was telling me earlier all she had plans to do was sit at home and do nothing all night" Relena sent a death glare at Josh, but he didn't notice it. "Perfect, then you can come have dinner with us" Said Heero "ummm" She started, franticly searching for a way out of this "She'll be there" Said Josh "Great we'll meet you at Fiesta (A.N a restaurant I made up) at 6:30" "ummm" "See you there" said Duo with a wink, and they all left.  
  
They had trapped her, even though she didn't want to come. Josh had for some reason pushed her into it, but he probably just wanted her to have fun. They were going to make sure she would return home, and she would have to whether she liked it or not. She was needed now more then ever. Hadn't she looked at the newspapers? Everywhere in the galaxy people were going crazy looking for her, because they wanted her back in office. Ever since she left, the crime rate had gone up, it was a big mess without her.  
  
A.N Now Go and Review or the snipers I set on everyone's house will shoot you all.... Just kidding, guys I don't have the power or the money to even higher one sniper to get rid of my brother... :D Oh well, I can't threaten your lives, but I can threaten that another chapter will take a while to post unless you guys don't review!!!! * evil rays coming off of the authoress * 


	8. Dirty Dancing, Jealousy Bug and Sickness

Crazychickie4life again! Thank you all for the reviews, and because you were all so good lately, I'm giving you, in my opinion, one of the longest chapters I have so far written, and the best, it also has a tiny wee bit of fluffiness. And because I'm so excited to hear what you all think of this chapter, I'm posting it way earlier then I expected, but don't expect the next chapter as quick ^^. Hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, just write it.  
  
Chapter 8: Dirty Dancing, Jealousy Bug and Sickness  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena went to dinner that night wearing (because it's a fancy restaurant) a little black spaghetti strapped dress, that hugged her body when ever she moved. With it, she wore a little silver charm bracelet and black high heeled sandals. She also wore a black choker with a diamond in the middle and her hair was curled into big tight ringlets. She looked really good, and she could tell by the ways the guys were staring at her. She sat down at the table with them and the comments started rolling in.  
  
"Reanne you look beautiful tonight" said Quatre "Yes you are quite exquisite" said Wufei (another shocker) "I have to say, you are quite the woman" said Duo "Gorgeous" was all Trowa said Heero was giving them all evil glares and they were all getting a little nervous but then he said "I agree"  
  
Relena was frankly shocked, but then she remembered that they don't know who she is and she sighed relieved. "Why thank you. You all look handsome yourselves"  
  
The evening went by smoothly, they all had a good time and were laughing at the jokes they were telling each other. Relena had even told them about the tournament she had entered to become the American surfing representative and had even invited them all to watch her. Of course they all agreed. At the end of dinner, they all went to a club called Club 69.  
  
When they walked into it, it was packed and loud. Just the way she liked it. Relena heard her favourite song All the things she said, by TATU (A.N I dunno about you guys, but I like TATU a lot, they have good music!) She moved into the crowed and began dancing, guys started to move around her and dance with her, and she let lose, letting everything go and just feeling the music.  
  
When the song was over, Relena realised that none of the guys were out there dancing with her, instead they were only watching her. So she smiled a dazzling smile and pulled Duo onto the floor with her. She was soon dancing erotically with him to 'Toxic' (A.N not a big fan of Britney Spears, but I do like some of her music). She knew he didn't know she was Relena (or so she thought) so she had fun being Reanne. Her back end was rubbing up against him in areas that shouldn't be messed with. She could hear him groan and she giggled slightly, but decided to play with him for a little longer. She then turned around, and slowly ran her fingers up and down his chest. He moaned and just then the song ended.  
  
Heero had stormed over as soon as the song ended, and pulled Duo roughly away, before he had any ideas of taking Relena back to his apartment.  
  
Relena shrugged confused, and then grabbed Trowa and began to dance with him. Only a little less sexy then before.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
He had watched Relena as jealousy over took him. Duo was one lucky bastard, she was giving him a little too much attention to his liking. That's why he had grabbed Duo and pulled him away from Relena.  
  
"Duo what the hell do you think you were doing?" he asked angrilly "What? I wasn't doing anything, man it was all her. And now she's got me wanting her." Duo said while he looked to be in a trance. His eyes were clouded over and he was smirking like an idiot. Heero wanted to punch him right then and there, but refrained from doing so. "Well you can't have her." He said sternly "Why not?" Duo asked "Because you can't" "Your in love with her aren't you?" Heero didn't say anything. Instead he just looked away "Oh I get it! Ok I'll lay off her ok. I didn't know..well actually that's not entirely true, I kind of figured it out about a year ago or so, but oh well!" Duo shrugged and Heero Growled.  
  
They stayed at the club until the wee hours of the morning, they then all went home and to bed.  
  
In the guys apartment (where they were having second thoughts about turning Relena in) :  
  
"I don't think we should continue anymore, she is having too much fun in her new life, more fun then she's ever had, and I truly don't think we should take that away from her" Said Quatre  
  
"She is our mission, and I have never yet failed a mission" Said Heero simply. Although in his heart he was feeling differently. He wanted to quit the mission and then marry Relena, or Reanne whatever she wanted to call herself, and spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't have the heart to take away all the freedom she gained. All the freedom that so many people took for granted. He didn't want to stick her back in a stressful life where her life was always in danger.  
  
"I agree with Heero, if we fail this mission, Zechs and Noin will have our heads on a platter." Stated Trowa "I think we should leave her. She has a lot going for her right now. She even is an excellent surfer and going to that major tournament in 2 days. We can't just take that away from her. From what we've heard her talk about, surfing is her life right now. We can't take something she truly loves, away from her. She's never had fun all her life, she's never been allowed to. Now look at her. She's turned out amazingly" Said Duo, for once having an excellent point.  
  
"What do you think Wufei?" asked Quatre "I think we should leave her alone. If I were her, right now I'd be planning on leaving again and hiding. Remember, she never really wanted to stay in office anyway. How would you feel if you were sent to a life you had no control over, just to be caged up and forced to do something you hated? I personally would kill myself. But she instead put up with it until the job was done, and then she ran away from it all. I admire her greatly for it and I don't want to be a part of putting her back into misery again." The 5 silently agreed.  
  
"I guess that means we can prepare a report, saying she has permanately disappeared and is no where to be found. And we can also tell her we know who she is now. There's no need for her to run, if she knows we won't give her up."  
  
But when they showed up for lessons the next day, she hadn't showed up. Josh told them she was sick from nervousness. They didn't believe him and continued their lesson with the owner Kayla (whom Duo was hitting on).  
  
When the tournament came round the next day, they thankfully saw Relena there. But she was obviously not doing well. She had dark bags under her eyes and she looked pale. She was shaking a little bit also. Most people would have mistaken this with nervousness, but the gundam pilots knew better. In all the years Relena gave her speeches in front of millions of people, she never looked nervous. She was always cool, calm and collective. This though, was something else. And it was definitely not nervousness. Just as she was about to fall over when she was standing by a tree, Heero ran and caught her.  
  
"Heero?" she said weakly "Yes Relena?" "How did you.I'm not Relena" she said stubbornly "Relena I'm not stupid, Reanne Ecaep? Firstly, your first name is a little to close to Relena, and secondly you last name is Peace spelled backwards. It was an easy puzzle to solve. Also I have evidence of you being on this island before you dyed your hair, and your facial features are the same." He then took out her eye contacts gently, to reveal two amazing blue eyes "And you had a nice try of hiding it, but I can see right past those contacts and into your real eyes" "So you were acting the whole time like you didn't know me.You won't bring me home right?" She pleaded with him. "No I'm not going to be responsible for caging you up." He pulled her close into his arms and held her there. "Now what's wrong with you? You look overly tired and sick" he said worried "Nothing is wrong with me" "Really that's why you almost passed out?" "I didn't" "Relena" He sighed heavily "I know you too well. Don't play games with me. You have a tournament to win and your not feeling well." "I have to go and get ready" "NO you aren't, you'll just make yourself more sick" "I'm not sick, now let me go, I have to go and compete, this could decide my future for me. Let me go Heero" He put his hand to her forehead quickly and felt a searing pain from the touch. "Relena, your burning up" "I'm fine, now I have to go warm up" He reluctantly let her go, but when she tried to walk away, she almost instantly fell to the ground. He caught her quickly and picked her up bridal style. "Your not going anywhere. You need to go home and rest, your health is more important then this tournament" "But." "No but's, if your as good as I think you are, they'll keep an open spot for you. But there is no way in Hell I'm going to let you go out there in your condition, if your too weak to even stand up"  
  
She sighed, to tired to care and went limp in his arms, snuggling into him and instantly falling asleep. Holding her in his arms felt so right and he never wanted to let her go.  
  
He began to walk to the guys car when on the way there, he saw Josh and Kayla, smirking at each other wickedly and then looking at Relena Josh did a quick evil smirk and then just as quickly replaced it with a smile. Heero didn't like that look one bit, but decided not to do anything about it since he needed to get Relena home. 


	9. The explanation of her illness

Crazychickie4life again! Thank you all, as usual, for your reviews! Now this chapter here, is kind of an explanation as to Relena's illness. Kind of sad : ( but don't worry it'll turn up!  
  
Here's the story!  
  
Chapter 9: The explanation of her illness  
  
Heero opened Relena's door and brought her up to her room. (He knew where it was because there were only 2 rooms upstairs, He figured Relena's was the one with the big bed and the stuffed animals and clothes everywhere) He lay her down in bed and covered her with sheets. She was freezing cold, but she was burning up inside and she was starting to shake like crazy.  
  
To him this wasn't any ordinary illness. He'd seen colds and flu's before, but this wasn't any of those things. He needed a doctor and he needed one soon. So he did the one thing he could think of, and that was to call a doctor. (A.N kind of obvious there huh?)  
  
When the doctor came he examined Relena carefully, it took him a while before he actually said something. Which frustrated Heero to no end, but then suddenly he spoke.  
  
"From what I can see by her symptoms, there is something in her blood stream that is making her very ill. We'll have to take her to the hospital for further testing."  
  
Within the next few minutes they were in the hospital and Relena was strapped to a gurney and taken to her own private room.  
  
Heero waited on a cold plastic hospital chair with anticipation for what seemed like hours. The guys had finally found them and were currently waiting beside Heero. (A.N oh the power of cell phones) Finally a grim looking doctor came out and headed towards Heero.  
  
"It doesn't look good for her. Whatever entered her body within the last few days, was highly infectious. We have found several organs that are on the brink of failing. Her right lung has collapsed from some unknown pressure build up. I've never seen anything like this before, it seems to be some sort of engineered substance has come in contact with her body and wants to utterly destroy her insides." "Which major organs are failing?" asked Heero  
  
"Her lungs, but we have managed to stabilise those, her heart keeps beating then all of a sudden it stops and then it beats again. We found out that the aorta is barely pumping blood to her heart, thus stopping it from beating, because it seems to be clogged. The doctors are currently doing a bypass on her heart. Also another strange thing, is that we have found traces of food poisoning inside of the unknown substance, and it seems to be playing a factor in all of this also."  
  
"Is she going to survive?" asked a now very scared and confused Heero "Honestly, we're not sure. We do think that if she survives the surgery and 24 hrs after that, then she has a good chance of survival. We are also going to pump the substance out of her system as best as we can. This should help her in a full recovery. But all we can do right now is hope. I'll be back to see you after the surgery"  
  
The guys immediately started attempting to cheer Heero up.  
  
"Come on Heero, you know that Relena is a very strong person, she'll make it, I know she will" said Duo. "I agree with Duo on this one. She has proven herself to be a strong woman..but men are still stronger." Said Wufei.  
  
"She plays a very big role in our lives and so many others, she can't be ready to die yet, because we're not ready for her to die yet. She will pull through, I just know it" said Quatre with a smile.  
  
"She'll survive, she's a stubborn person. She needed you to drag her away from the competition and now she needs to get revenge on you for taking away her dream. She'll live trust me" said Trowa simply  
  
Out of all the attempts they made, he believed Trowa's had the most impact on him. And he would be willing to allow her to get her revenge on him. But not until after he told her something he'd bottled up for years since he met her.  
  
Just when he finished wrapping up his thoughts, the same doctor as earlier, came out and walked over to them.  
  
"How is she?" asked Heero "She's recovering. It was a hard surgery on her body. She's even more weak then before, but we think we got everything fixed and all that substance is now gone from her body. If you hadn't brought her in on time, then she may not even have survived up until this point. But her vitals are looking good now and she will survive."  
  
Inside Heero was doing a dance he was so happy she was going to survive. "Can I see her?" "Yes follow me."  
  
The doctor led him to a small room. When Heero entered he saw her and he almost cried for the first time. Her face was as white as a ghost, she had needles in her hands, arms, legs everywhere. She had 3 monitors hooked up to her fragile form and she had nose tubes in her nose to help her breath better (A.N I'm not sure what they're called so I just called them nose tubes). Her cheeks were flushed and a cold towel was placed on her forehead for her body temperature to keep cool.  
  
Heero swore right then and there, that he was going to make whoever did this to his love pay with their lives.  
  
All of a sudden an image of Kayla and Josh's evil grins earlier flashed into his mind..  
  
I love cliffies how bout ya'll?? Well go and review now, other wise no chappie! I'm evil aren't I? 


	10. Sweet words that need to be said

Crazychickie4life ya'll! It has come to my understanding that some of you believe me to be evil because I made Relena sick...well that's the point.I AM EVIL! Hehehehe. Anyway, thank you Ducky for the pointer on the functions of the body (I never listen in class so I wouldn't know anything! :) ) Thank you all for reviewing I appreciate it very much!  
  
Disclaimer: I am evil but still no GW in my back pocket : (  
  
Chapter 10: Sweet words that need to be said  
  
Exactly 2 weeks went by, and thankfully Relena was recovering rapidly. Heero and the gang had thought that Zechs deserved to know what had become of his sister, so they called him and he came. Now that she was recovering, he had insisted that it would be safer and better if she were to return home. Relena practically jumped out of bed and ran away when she was told where she was going, but she knew she wouldn't get far so she stuck to not talking to anyone and ignoring them all. She was being successful in her ignorant mode, because she was hurting so many people's feelings. Heero for one was very upset by the way she wouldn't even acknowledge him when he walked in to see her. He knew she was still mad at him for blowing her cover completely and Zechs now knew where she was, and by the way, had already began to argue with her about how she was coming back to become queen again. But he couldn't handle being ignored by her. It was like being denied the perfect piece of cake when it was sitting right there in front of you.  
  
Currently, they were on their way back to the kingdom. Relena was still weak (no matter how tough she acted) and asleep lying across one of the seats in the limo. When they arrived at the mansion, Zechs carried his little sister up to her room and gently placed her on her bed and covered her with the sheets. "Are you coming down Heero?" Asked Zechs "In a while" was what he responded  
  
Without another word, Zechs was gone from the room, leaving the two alone. Heero looked down at the beautiful young woman before him. She had changed so much for only being away for a year. She was more fun then before, and personally he liked this new side better. It showed him the other side of Relena.  
  
She turned her back towards him and then silently began to cry.  
  
She was awake? Why hadn't he noticed? What was wrong with her? Why was she crying? So many questions raced through his mind at that particular moment, that his mind was going numb, and suddenly his body reacted without his mind's consent. He swept Relena in his arms and held her tight to his chest. But she only batted his arms away and attempted to escape his embrace. He was hurt by her rejection of him, but he hid it well, knowing full well that she was still angry with him.  
  
"What's wrong Relena?" he questioned She suddenly turned around and looked him in the face with her bright blue eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Why did you bring me back? I don't want to be here anymore, I disposed of my old life a long time ago and I did it for a reason. I hate it here, I love my new life. I had freedom, a dream that I was focussing on and I was just beginning to get that dream to come true, until I got sick. I want to go back, and I want to go back now!" She practically screamed the last part.  
  
"Relena, I can't let you do that. Your needed here. Your needed in peoples lives, especially ours. Do you really think that we would go through a year of searching, just to find someone we didn't care about at all. Plus, you got sick, because of the fact that someone did that to you. And I don't think you made a wise choice of friends either."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not careful at choosing my friends, that I'm stupid. And what do you mean I didn't make a good choice, because you don't even know who they are, you've barely spent a week with them."  
  
"Relena, you aren't stupid, you're actually really smart, but I think you overlooked how dangerous people are, and I don't trust your friends one little bit."  
  
"Heero leave me alone, I don't want your opinion, I want to go back to my new life where my good friends actually cared for me and looked out for me."  
  
Heero looked at Relena with a hurt look on his face. How come she didn't understand the seriousness of the situation? They had took her home, because she was also in danger from the people that tried to kill her. He wanted her to be safe. He loved her, and he needed to tell her now, other wise she wouldn't understand, she wouldn't have a reason to stay. He just hoped that she still loved him.  
  
So Heero did the unthinkable, he quickly bent down and gently kissed her lips. But then she surprised him by deepening it, and soon it turned passionate and a battle of tongues. When they broke apart due to the loss of oxygen, She looked him in the eye defiantly and then slapped him across the face. Heero, honestly stunned, looked at her confused, while lightly rubbing his cheek. It didn't hurt at all, but it stunned him to no end. He couldn't understand after that kiss, and how much she kissed back, why she would be mad at him.  
  
"How dare you. You just walk back into my life, and after I chased after you for so long, and you ignored me, and you expect me to just suddenly fall back in love with you, just because you suddenly change your damn mind about your feelings towards me. By the way do you even care for me at all?" She looked hurt and angry  
  
"Yes Relena. I do care for you. I've been looking for you for a long time, I barely slept without knowing you were safe. All those years I've known you, I've cared for you, it's just that I didn't know how to handle my feelings toward you. I tried to tell myself I couldn't be with you, because of your political position, I just thought that it wouldn't work, so I purposefully denied myself of you. But Relena, I can't hold it back any more, I was so scared of never seeing you again. I realise now, that I need you, no matter what role we play in society. I will always need you. Relena I.. love you."  
  
She stared at him. He watched her intensely waiting for an answer, a reply to his comment. Emotions flashed through her face. First there was confusion, then there was understanding and slowly, there was love?  
  
She smiled happily and then hurled herself into his arms. "Oh Heero don't you know how long I've wanted you to say that? Do you know that you were one of the reasons why I left in the first place, because I convinced myself that you never loved me. I love you too Heero!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, and they lay down on her bed. He covered them with blankets and they both fell asleep in the comfort of each other. Heero never did go downstairs, until the next morning that is.  
  
A.N now wasn't that a cute/evil chapter? Warning Depression comes next so be ready, but it'll work out...I have a plan! Review!Review!Review! * doing a dance * 


	11. Numb

Crazychickie4life.as usual: Ok guys don't get too freaked out here, I wanted to try my luck and see how you think I did by adding a little song into the picture. It's called Numb by Linkin Park, and if you haven't heard it before, I suggest you do because I personally like it a lot. If you guys aren't into the song/fic's then just read over it, it's in the **// thingies so it's easy to find. Anyway, thanks all for reviewing! You guys are truly awesome! So here's the story!  
  
Chapter 11: Numb  
  
Back in Hawaii with Josh and Kayla  
  
"That little perfect bitch, she ruined our plans. She was supposed to die" Said Kayla while pouting "Hush my love, we will get her soon and her precious preventors. We will get what we want." Said Josh "But..she ruined our plan" "Don't forget my love, we have a second plan in case the first didn't work. We will eliminate her, don't worry" With that, he took her chin into his hand and kissed her deeply  
  
Back at the Peacecraft mansion  
  
Heero's POV  
  
He woke up, feeling like something was missing. He looked around only to find that Relena was missing. He panicked, thinking back to the day she had run away, and quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs looking everywhere for her. He thankfully found her sitting in the living room, curled up in a chair in front of the t.v. She was watching the surfing world cup and holding a coffee mug in her hand and she was starting to yell at the t.v.  
  
"Damnit, Meilayin, that was too soon! God you had the perfect pipe and you went and missed it. Thank god they gave you a high score on the last one. And Tentreyzumie, you are an idiot. How could you even think about trying that little stunt you pulled. I mean come on, you rode the wave well, and came through the pipe pretty good, but at the end as a victory dance you do a 1080 on your board and then fall off. I mean come on you could have gotten really good marks, if you had not made a fool of yourself afterward."  
  
Heero was lost in what she was talking about, but he just listened to her anyway.  
  
"If only I could be there, I'd show them all the mistakes not to make. I could win, I know that I could. If only I could get out of here and train all year, I'd be able to get back into the world's after earning my way back up through competitions. The first one starts in a month. But how can I leave with everyone breathing down my neck.and Milliardo." She gave a frustrated groan and she was still obviously unaware of Heero being in the room.  
  
"Relena, you can't just leave again" Heero finally ended her rambling. Relena visibly jumped "Shit Heero, you didn't have to sneak up on me like that. And I can go wherever the hell I want whenever." she yelled.  
  
He noted that even after they had told each other that they loved each other, she still was giving him the cold shoulder.  
  
"No you can't, I don't want you to just walk out on me after I worked so hard to get you back. Relena I love you, I don't want you to leave us, leave me again." He said this all while avoiding her eyes. It wasn't like him to just go out on a limb to tell people that he cared about them. Heck she was probably the only one that made him crazy enough to tell her. But he had to get it through her stubborn head, that she was now 'his' meaning he wasn't going to give her up without a fight first, even if he was up against her.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling Heero, it's just that I'm in a bad mood right now. I know you love me, and I love you also, but I loved my new life and now I'm being forced back into my old one. I ditched that one and started one for me, not for everyone else. I wanted to be me, to find out what it feels like to do things for myself, to not have to worry about the problems of billions of people, but my own. But I guess that I was destined to live my life for everyone else."  
  
**//I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface I don't know what your expecting of me Put under the pressure Of walking in your shoes//**  
  
"My life is no longer controlled by me, but by everyone else. I'm supposedly the peace symbol, and miss 'perfect' but I'm sick of being known for those things. That's not who I truly am, that's what people believe me to be, no, that's what they want me to be."  
  
(caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
"I bet if people got to know the real me, the wilder side of me, they wouldn't want to be near me. It's all an act that I have to put up, an act of personality and an act of looks"  
  
**//I've  
  
Become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you//**  
  
Just then Milliardo walked into the room. "Relena, the press want to meet with you, they would like to write an article on your return as Foreign Minister. Should I set up a time for you?"  
  
Relena looked at her brother with an unemotional face. One that scared both men, this wasn't Relena was it?  
  
"Yes Milliardo, I accept my position in life and will fulfill my duty till the day that I die. Set up a date and time with them." She said it all in a monotone voice and then exited the room.  
  
**//Can't you see that your smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly Afraid to loose control Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you//**  
  
Relena returned to office, to a stressful life of paper work, conferences and meetings and dealing with everyones problems. Every time when Heero tried to talk to her, she'd be too busy for him. She immersed herself in her work and went to work early in the morning and made sure not to come home until late at night. She ate way less then before and she slowly became thinner and paler. She barely talked to anyone as she made sure to distance herself from the people that cared about her. Heero often crept into her room at night to watch her sleep, and she was usually always silently crying in her sleep. She was breaking right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything to help her.  
  
(caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you And every second I waste is more then I can take  
  
**//I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you//**  
  
Heero decided his new mission, was going to be to convince Milliardo that Relena didn't deserve to be miserable for the rest of her life. He would either somehow get him to agree and let Relena go willingly. Or he would work out a plan for their escape. One way or another, he wasn't going to watch her fade away just because of her history. He was going to bring her back to reality and make her smile again, before she physically and mentally killed herself.  
  
A.N.. So tell me you guys..what did you think at my attempt at a songfic.any good? Vote if I should do anymore, if you like this chapter, then maybe I will or maybe I won't...it depends on the mood I'm in. hehehehehe anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! ^ ^ =-= 


	12. Breaking Apart

Crazychickie4life: ahoya all! Well thank you for reviewing. Now I would email any of you who want me to, but due to a bad science mark on my report card, I'm banned from emailing anyone. I'm even secretly still posting for this story, and hopefully I don't get caught, because my parents might want to take that away from me also. Evil parents. Anyway I promise I'll try my best not to get caught so that I can still write my story for you all.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: Breaking apart  
  
Relena's POV  
  
She had given up now. She had had her year of fun, and now it was time to go back to her old life. She hated it, but she put up a fake smile and did her work as best as she could. No one seemed to care that she didn't want to be there. No one seemed to notice that she was losing sleep and weight over all of this. And no one seemed to notice that she wasn't happy, that she was plastering fake smiles on her face, just for others benefit. She had even gone as far as to admit to herself, that she was depressed.  
  
She went to work early, so that she wouldn't have to deal with people at home, and she'd lock herself in there until late at night. Then she'd leave and go for a walk and then she'd come home. All day she ate next to nothing. She never had an appetite anymore, her daily meal consisted of a sandwich and that was it. Even then she only ate it so that she'd have a little bit of energy in her to do work. She'd then go home to sleep and start the whole routine over again in the morning.  
  
Heero and her relationship was also messed up. She had always wanted to be with him and she was happy to have him by her side all the time, but for some reason she couldn't enjoy him. Maybe it was because he was the one that brought her back to this hell hole, even though he meant well, or maybe it was because she wanted to be independent again, and she was salvaging things from her newer life, so she was trying to not depend on him at all, instead she was distancing herself.  
  
At night she cried. She cried because she missed her freedom, that nothing worked out the way she planned and the way she had no control over her life anymore. At times she thought of killing herself, but she knew that she would hurt to many people, so she wiped the thought out of her head. She would openly accept death if it came knocking on her door, but she would not kill herself.  
  
She had this odd feeling, that she wouldn't have to think of doing it herself, that someone would eventually end her life with a simple gesture, like pulling the trigger on a gun. But she wouldn't plead for her life, she would accept her fate, as she had all her life. She was miserable, and that was how it was meant to be.  
  
It had now been a full month since she had returned home. She was currently sitting at her desk dealing with a boatload of paper work. She sighed heavily and unlocked a drawer in her desk and pulled out a mini photo album. She flipped through it, and saw pictures of her on her board holding awards, or her and Josh and Kayla, all together smiling. She began to cry and looked at the picture on her wall of her signing the peace treaty years ago. And her with all the preventors. She suddenly felt angry with the mere presence of those pictures, so she stomped over to the wall and plucked the picture frames off of it and threw them across the room, the glass shattering. She repeated the process with all the pictures of her horrid life, until they were all gone. Glass, wood and pieces of pictures (which she had taken to ripping apart) littered the floor.  
  
She slumped to the floor of her office, and held onto her legs and rocked back and forth, her head buried in her knees, and she cried harder then she ever cried before.  
  
Just then someone ran into the room.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
He had been walking by her office, on the way to HQ, but all of a sudden he heard something smashing, and then he heard ripping noises and lastly something thump to the floor. Relena's secretary was on her way to the office immediately, but stopped when Heero told her he would check on her.  
  
He ran into the room, loading his gun, just in case the person who tried to kill her was back again for another attempt. But when he entered, there was no intruder. Instead he saw Relena crying on the floor like a lost child, and glass, pieces of pictures and wood everywhere. He recognised what was going on and he quickly went over to her and gently picked her up and placed her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked gently back and forth.  
  
She had finally snapped, she was tired and miserable, and he needed to get her away from all of this. So when he finally felt her stop crying, and she snuggled into him, he gently lifted her and took her out of her office. She had finally passed out.  
  
The secretary began asking him questions, but he just told her to cancel all meetings for the next few days or so, and to take care of everything while Relena was gone.  
  
He then took her out of the building and placed her in his car. Then he drove to his apartment. When he got there, he picked her up and carried her inside and to his cluttered apartment. He then walked into his bedroom and placed her in his bed covering her in blankets.  
  
After that he set out to make her lunch (it was afternoon), since she wasn't eating anything lately, he needed to get her to eat again.  
  
He brought in a plateful of food and set it on his bedside table. By then she was awake and looking confused and scared.  
  
"Where am I!?" she panicked Heero sat on the end of her bed. "Relena your at my home. I'm getting you out of here, I won't let you kill yourself because some insanely stupid people are making you stay in office against your will." "But can't you see, even if I run away again, someone else will find me, and then they'll just drag me back here. My dream is a useless one that will never come true. It's like communism, the theory is awesome, but the actual way a country is run under it, is way off from the main idea." (A.N sorry guys, learning about communism, capitalism in social..couldn't help myself but throw one in ^^) "Ahhh but you have me, the master of disguise" said Heero confidently " I don't know about this.." "Don't worry we're leaving tomorrow morning on a permanent vacation, and no one will ever find us." "But where?" Relena asked curiously "We are going to the outskirts of England" "England? Why England?" "Because, it is a very well protected country, and you will be safe there."  
  
Relena began to pout and look away "What now?" Heero asked "Why is everything about my safety?"  
  
"Because, I am going to hunt down the people who tried to kill you while I leave you in England. I will only be gone about a week, I already have some leads, but you'll be safe there until I come back."  
  
"Heero, my illness was probably due to some common food poisoning and that's all."  
  
"No Relena, that was no food poisoning, that was something that was planned out to try and kill you. I will not just wait around until they show up and attempt to kill you again. Plus I have reason to believe, that the people whom killed your friends are the same organisation trying to kill you"  
  
Relena just turned her back and began to pout again. As far as Heero knew, she had accepted the plan and would follow him to England, where she would be safe. Then he would fly back out to Hawaii, and hunt down Josh and Kayla.  
  
"Now you are going to eat some food and get some meat on your bones, your too thin for your own good." "But I'm not hungry" "Relena, don't make me spoon feed you because I will." She kept her back to him and made no signs of moving "Fine you asked for it!"  
  
Heero took a bowl of fruit off of the table. He pulled out a strawberry and shoved it into her mouth. She looked at him with defiant eyes and then began to chew.  
  
"Good, now are you ready to eat on your own?" all she said was "Humph" and then grabbed the plate of food and slowly began to eat everything on the plate.  
  
"Finally, we'll get you to eat normally again, and soon you'll be back to normal"  
  
A.N Did you guys like it? Okay let's all go and review now! ^ ^ 


	13. Arriving, Leaving and she's back at leas...

Crazychickie4life: Yes I will not get caught, NO ONE shall take away my privileges to write this story, especially not the evil parents hehehehehehe. Nah their not as evil as I thought that they were, they said that they'd never stop me from writing my story so you guys won't have to worry there.but email on the other hand...humph. Anyway thanks all for reviewing and * in announcer voice * here's the story!!! ^ ^  
  
Chapter 13: Arriving, Leaving and She's back!  
  
Relena and Heero had successfully boarded the plane to England and have the new names of Suki and Davis. They were posing as newly weds, just for safety precautions.  
  
Of course during the night, Zechs had called Heero a million times asking where his sister was, and each time he said he had brought her home and that was the last he had seen her. When they had arrived in England, they went straight to a little house in the country that was secluded.  
  
Heero had had it stocked up before with food and drinks so she wouldn't have to leave for at least a week, the duration of which he planned to be gone.  
  
He had monitored Kayla and Josh very closely on his lap top ever since the day he had found Relena. He hadn't liked them from day one, so he had kept tabs on them.  
  
The house, he had made sure, had a nice little security system which he had designed. He would be able to look from any view in the house on his laptop, which was ideal to him.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena thought the house was very quaint. It was a little white Victorian number, with green shutters and a green door. There was also a huge oak tree in the front with a tire swing and a white picket fence. She sighed happily, this was the kind of home she dreamed of spending the rest of her life in. She imagined herself married to the man she loved, her children running around the yard playing tag with one another, her reading a book, curled up in one of those comfy looking chairs on the porch, and Heero playing baseball with a young boy she assumed was her son.  
  
Then reality hit her, and she was standing in front of her runaway house, hiding from her old life, with a man she loved, but she was too depressed to care he was there.  
  
"Relena are you alright?" "Yep, all fudge and peanuts" she said sarcastically (A.N probably wondering about the fudge and peanuts thing? It's just something I made up.....^ ^ ) Heero lead Relena into the house and of course, carried her bags for her. "Heero, when are you leaving me?" Relena asked with a little desperation in her voice. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she was having an anxiety attack. She feared something was going to happen to  
  
Heero and it made her panic. Sure she couldn't care less about her life right now, but Heero's was a different story.  
  
Heero sensed the panic in her voice and quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her.  
  
"I leave tomorrow at 6:30 am sharp and my plane leaves at 8:00 am. I'll hopefully be back by the end of the week (A.N it's Monday) but I'll keep in contact with you every day."  
  
"Can't you just not go? I mean I am safe now, and no one is going to try and kill me again, so can't you just give up on it and stay here with me?" She pleaded  
  
Heero gave her a loving but stern look and said flat out "I'm going to find the people who tried to kill you, because they deserve to die after what they did to you. You were hurt bad Relena and I'm not going to let those people get away with it. You will be safe at all costs, do you understand?" Relena merely nodded her head and sighed in frustration.  
  
That night, after Heero's careful planning, he made an attempt to reach the fun loving Relena and bring her back to life. And it actually worked too. Before the night was over, the two had shared intimate moments while having a whip cream war, a pillow fight and they watched scary movies while Relena sat in his lap and held onto his neck screaming at the scary parts and only holding on tighter each time. Heero couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it though.  
  
Relena fell asleep on the couch, head in his lap and the rest of her sprawled out everywhere. Heero leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and then smiled at her "Relena, your back"  
  
The next day, Heero took their rental car to the airport and boarded the plane. He felt guilty for leaving Relena behind all alone, but he had to get back at the bastards who tried to murder her. He had left her with no vehicle, in hopes that if she got bored she wouldn't take the car somewhere and get found by someone. He needed her to stay isolated and out of every ones reach.  
  
He had kissed her goodbye, but when he stepped out to leave, despite the night before, he saw some of her desperation and panic come back into her. He was scared of losing her mentally and physically, but he knew she was a strong person and she'd be alright in the end. Besides it was only one week.  
  
What's the worse that can happen in a week?  
  
A.N dum dum dum... I like leaving stories with cliffy's it's fun to tease. I'm having a tad bit of writers block at the moment, that's why the chappies may not be appealing to you guys, sorry if it get's boring! But I promise that I'm going to try harder to make the story more interesting to make up for all the crummy chapters I've written. Oh and sadly the story will be coming to an end very soon, so tell me do you guys think I should write more after this? Maybe a sequel? Review and tell me your opinions! Oh and wasn't this chapter just a tad bit cute???? ^ ^ maybe more fluffieness on the way, but then again maybe not.. EVIL! 


	14. And so it begins Day 1 and 2

Crazychickie4life: Ello Ello, so how is everyone. Wow you guys are good when it comes to reviewing, you always respond quick, I like that. ^^ . Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to make it sound alright, excuse any spelling mistakes (was tired when I wrote it)  
  
Chapter 14: And so it begins Day 1 and 2  
  
Day 1:  
  
Relena's POV  
  
After Heero had left, she began to feel restless and so she walked around the house, mildly exploring everything the house had to offer. Then she began to feel bored. Boredom soon turned into loneliness and she began to feel the most alone she ever had in her life. But then again, she also felt more independent, like the time when she was in Hawaii. She had not really known anyone, and they didn't know her. She had been alone then, and she had liked every bit of it. And now she was yet again in the same situation.  
  
Suddenly and idea hit her. She wanted to run away again. She didn't want to be in England, she wanted to be where the water was, where she could surf all day long and be alone. So she went outside to the driveway, but found no vehicle there. She then looked around the house, just to try and find a phone that she could call a taxi cab, and a phonebook to get the number of a taxi service. But even though she searched high and low, she found no traces of either of the items she was looking for. She then had another idea. Why not go for a walk and ask a neighbour to borrow their phone, then she could call a taxi and get the hell out of there. So she grabbed her coat and her purse and put on some shoes and headed out the door. She swore she walked in all 4 directions from the house at least an hour each way, and did not once come near any human inhabited areas.  
  
Then it dawned on her. Heero had planned this. Damn him, he knew she'd try to run away again. Defeated, she went back home and plopped down on her bed. She gave out a frustrated scream and she could have sworn she heard the call of birds and the flutter of wings.  
  
She was about to throw her table lamp at the wall, when she heard a familiar ring. It sounded like a telephone of some sort and she started to get excited. She ran around the house trying to find the source of the ring and she tore up everything in her sight but still she didn't find it. Until she reached a room that looked like an office. Inside was a giant video screen, but there was no phone part to it..only the screen.  
  
She looked at it curiously and began examining it when all of a sudden, Heero popped onto the screen. She screamed and stumbled backward onto the floor. She then gained her composure and stood up staring at him now angry, any trace of fear had left her.  
  
"Heero why did you leave me here with no phone, vehicle, or any neighbours??? What would happen if I started a fire in here and I had no where to go and no one to call?"  
  
"Relena calm down, I left you with your cell phone remember? It's in your purse, and secondly I didn't want you to run away. Don't think I'm stupid, I knew that you would attempt this and I don't blame you. But Relena I love you, and I don't want you to run away from me." Heero said genuinely  
  
Relena suddenly felt stupid. She remembered now that she did have her cell phone in her purse, and after she did so much walking to!  
  
"Heero I..I..." was all she managed to say  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be gone much longer, I think that I should be back sooner then I thought, and then I'll move us somewhere with water and you can start surfing again. I know how much it means to you." He looked at her, waiting for her approval of the situation, and so she smiled back.  
  
"Oh Heero! You're the best I love you"  
  
The thought of surfing again made her so happy she wanted to kiss him all over the place. Her spirits lifted and she felt her stomach rumbling.  
  
"Well I guess you better go eat something then." Laughed Heero "I guess so" blushed Relena "Relena, I'm glad that your hungry again." Heero smiled "Oh but I'm hungry for a lot more then food.." She smiled a sexy smile "Relena don't do that" Heero half moaned (A.N people this is not a lemon story, but maybe in the sequal..so don't get any ideas ^ ^ )  
  
"Fine, I'll stop..for now" Relena was enjoying teasing him, she felt more alive when she did it, and she was going to make him want her a whole lot when he got home. She smiled at the thought already. Besides she had a lot of frustration she needed to let out and he was the perfect target.  
  
"Relena I have to go" He said while he yawned, but he also looked sad that he had to leave their conversation.  
  
"Alright hun" she winked "I love you Relena" "I love you too Heero" With that he disappeared from the screen.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
God he wished he was in England in the moment. He wanted to kiss Relena so badly at the moment. But he also knew why he was out here, and he knew that the sooner he got the threat that was lingering over her gone, she'd be safe and he could spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
The flight had taken forever and he was currently suffering from jet lag, plus it was in the wee hours of the morning in Hawaii and he couldn't go over to Big Fish Surfing, because it wasn't open.  
  
So he went over to his semi comfortable bed and flopped down on it and closed his eyes to get some much needed shut eye.  
  
*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*~^ ^ ~*  
  
Day 2:  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena had slept well that night, feeling a lot better then normal. Her bed was comfortable and she was happier then she had been in a while. She had even eaten a whole ton due to the fact her appetite seemed to go up after their conversation. That night she had eaten cheesies, chips and dip, taco's and fruit and she had guzzled down a few cans of pop. She felt sugar high all night and had bounced around the room, doing a strange new aerobics she had invented. She had finally gone to bed after all her energy disappeared.  
  
When she woke up on day 2 though, her stomach hurt a lot from the mass sugar intake of the night before. She groaned and rolled over on her comfy bed, but couldn't seem to get rid of the pain in the stomach. So she got out of bed (still fully clothed from the night before) and started a bath for herself. She filled it with bubbles and plopped into the water, the pain in her stomach slowly going away. ( oh she had taken her clothes off before she went into the water, I don't think she would take a bath in her clothes.although I can't deny that I haven't done it before.I was little though! honest!).  
  
After her bath she didn't really feel like dressing fancy, besides no one was going to see her, this was her little relaxation time, so she put on a pair of pink, purple, and white striped, over sized pj bottoms, and a white tank top. She also wore a pair of fuzzy purple slippers that said 'I'm cute' on them. She didn't bother to brush or blow dry her hair, so it was left in loose curls (you know how when you don't blow-dry or comb your hair, it does this natural wave thing...sometimes I hate it but then again sometimes I don't)  
  
She walked down stairs and looked at the mess she had made. She blushed at the memory of how stupid she must have looked last night. She didn't feel like cleaning at the moment so she walked over to her t.v and flipped it on.  
  
As soon as she did she regretted it because all they were playing were news broadcasts showing that she was missing like "Miss Peacecraft has yet again disappeared from the public eye".or.."Relena Peacecraft has been thought to be abducted after being last seen by Heero Yuy, who also is mysteriously missing, if you know the whereabouts of either.."...or.."Relena Peacecraft has been announced dead by police officials..Brother Milliardo believes her to be dead.."...or..."Relena Peacecraft has been abducted by aliens..."..and it went on and on.  
  
She was shocked at the stories people made up about her, she wanted to kill the stupid journalists who came up with the bull in the first place.  
  
She sighed and got up, ready to clean, but her stomach began to growl again, so she headed towards the kitchen to hopefully find some food she hadn't touched the night before.  
  
A.N so how was that chapter? A little bit longer the past couple I hope. I also hope you guys liked it. Like I said though, I am having a little bit of writers block, because I have a problem with the endings of stories I write, I have a tendency to not make them all that exciting, but I'm going to change that don't worry. Action is on the way! 


	15. Kidnapped and the note

Crazychickie4life: I bet your all wondering why I'm posting chapters so fast.well it's got everything to do with the fact that I have a 10 day holiday off of school, and so being as bored as I am and having no social life whatsoever, I have been working on the story without the care of homework burdened on me.I feel sorry for all of you that are cramped in the smelly school buildings listening to some lazy teacher drone on about useless information. Sucks to be you! :P. (run on sentence.tendency to write those) Oh well, thank you all for reviewing and here is the next.hopefully more action pact and more interesting.CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Chapter 15: Kidnapped and the Note  
  
Day 3:  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena had slept well, again, but had a massive tummy ache from eating so much the night before. She got up and grumbled at the pain she felt and clutched her stomach tightly as a pain shot through her whole body. She tried to stand but instantly crumbled to the floor and lay in the fetes position, holding on to herself tightly and rocking back and forth. She whimpered as she felt like her insides were being ripped apart.  
  
Slowly the pain resided and she got up and headed to the bathroom and filled the tub with water. She stripped and settled into the warm water, relaxing her sore stomach muscles.  
  
Why was she having such intense stomach pains lately? It couldn't be because of the fact that she was re introducing herself into eating more food, no it was something else. But what?  
  
When Relena got out of the water, she dressed in a white tank top and a pair of low rise jeans and put her hair up in a messy bun. She then set out to clean the very messy house (which she hadn't got cleaned yesterday due to the fact that she was distracted)  
  
After around half the day worth of cleaning, she finally was finished and the house looked and smelled pretty again. She smiled at her work.  
  
'I think I would do good as a house cleaner, if I can't make it into world surfing, I can always work for a hotel and clean rooms' she thought. She then burst out laughing at how common of a job that was, but to her it was something special. It was a chance to be normal, a chance she had once had, but had just as easily been taken away from her. Her mood instantly was brought down by the thought of never having her independence back. But then she remembered what Heero was doing for her, and how he said that she would be surfing again soon, and her gloominess turned back into anticipation and happiness.  
  
Relena flopped onto her couch tired of all the work she did, and was about to shut her heavy eye lids, when she heard a clicking noise, the familiar sound of a door opening. She looked up at the door and tried to remember if Heero said he was coming home soon or not, but she did not recall a single time that he had mentioned actually leaving yet. He had only suggested that he might be home sooner then he thought, and he would have told her if he was coming home, he wasn't big on surprises. Then panic hit her, if it wasn't Heero coming home then who was opening her door?  
  
She looked for some sort of weapon to use, but realised she had none. Even though she had willed death a little while ago, she was not ready anymore to lose her life, especially not after Heero had given her hope that she could actually have a normal life.  
  
When the door opened, two people walked in. She looked at them shocked as one of them put the butt of a gun to her head, and she instantly went rigid.  
  
"Why?" was all she could muster to say "You have to die" said one of them simply  
  
and the other stabbed her arm painfully with a needle and she was instantly sedated and fell limp to the floor.  
  
"Now we have our fun before we kill her" said the first one  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero had felt a sudden pain in his chest that warned him something was wrong. And the only thing that he could think of was that Relena was in trouble. He had called her earlier in the day on both the Video screen and her cell phone and both times she hadn't answered.  
  
The day before, he had tried to find Josh and Kayla by starting off at the obvious, their shop Big Fish Surfing. But they weren't there. What he did find though, was a sign that said they had gone out of business and were to be replaced by some burger joint.  
  
Heero then attempted to find where thy might be, by asking other owners of shops nearby, but they all gave them the same explanation, apparently Josh and Kayla had closed and sold the shop a few days earlier without even saying a word as to why they had decided to make their decision. Heero was insanely curious now as to why they were missing and Relena was missing. But he also had a tiny bit of doubt that the reason Relena was missing because of them, so he had called preventor HQ and asked them if they could do a global positioning search for them. But of course they came up with nothing, except that when they pulled up 'Josh' and 'Kayla's' files, they found that those weren't their real names. They also found a whole ton of fake id, fake history and they found out that their real names were Tye and Monique Roth and they had been married for 4 years. They also had a nice little criminal record and were working for an organisation that had once threatened Relena, but Heero was pretty certain that they had all been put into jail..  
  
Of course when Heero had called HQ, they had questioned his and Relena's whereabouts, because although the pair could fool the media, the rest of the gundam pilots and Milliardo knew what the two were up to. And despite death threats from Milliardo, they were more focussed on Josh and Kayla now then why Heero had taken Relena and run. Here safety always came first in these types of situations and then they would be yelled at afterwards for their attempted escape.  
  
But Heero didn't tell them where he had Relena hid, he only stated simply that if he needed back up, then he would call them.  
  
So currently, Heero was on his way to the house after a long and very slow flight, racing in the rental car towards the house as fast as he could without being pulled over by the police.  
  
When he reached the house what seemed a million years later, he ran inside and rushed through trying to find any signs of Relena. But he found none. Just when he was about to leave and look all through England for the bastards who kidnapped her, he found a note lying in plain eye sight on the kitchen table. He picked it up, for once scared. He was terrified of what the two had done to Relena and what he couldn't do to protect her. His hand shook as he picked up the paper and read every word, which wasn't much.  
  
You will never see your precious Relena ever again, she will die and soon you will join her. Be assured that she won't leave this earth without a proper torture session for ruining our lives, and you will receive the same payment. Be prepared. You know who we are  
  
Heero immediately called HQ and after it was assured that they were on their way, Heero began looking around the house frantically searching for any signs that would give him a clue as to where they had took her. He was truly scared now. They said they were going to torture Relena and he knew that they'd stay true to their word. They were the ones that had tried to kill her, but luckily they were unsuccessful and they were also the ones that had killed her friends a little over a year ago. These people were dangerous and he needed to find them, and quick if he wanted Relena alive.  
  
A.N so how was that? More action then before.? Anyway, I was bored the other night so I looked at the formatting of my story, and found that it sucked big time. I understand now about why some of you say it's confusing to read *~*, you can barely understand some of the dialogue, but I might be bored enough one day to redue all of that so it looks better and easier to read. I also noticed that I write (in my own opinion) pretty short chapters, maybe in the sequel I'll write longer ones. Maybe? Anyway go on and review now.and here's a special treat I found off of a website looky loo it's Trowa happy! ^_\\\ nice huh? 


	16. Violated

Crazychickie4life: Ok I'm not going to say much today, because I really don't want to keep you guys long from reading the next chappy. But I have to give you a warning before I let you go. There is a suggestion of Rape in the story, there is no detail whatsoever, but if you don't like that kind of thing please skip reading this chapter. And please no flames! The story will turn out in the end so don't get mad at me! * begs with puppy eyes * Anyway here it is!  
  
Chapter 16: Violated  
  
Day 4:  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena had woken up to a cold hard floor in a dark room all alone. She looked around but couldn't find an exit anywhere. She attempted to move, but her ankles and wrists were chained to the floor, leaving her flat on her back. 'How inhumane!' she thought angrily. (A.N lol I'd probably think that to!)  
  
She growled and fought with the chains, hoping they might give, but after a least an hour of attempts, the only thing she accomplished was bruising her ankles and wrists, making her body ache in pain.  
  
Just then, her stomach began to react again. She screamed at the pain this time, it was so intense and she had never felt anything like it before. She tried to grab her stomach, but due to the fact that her wrists were chained to the floor, she couldn't move. Her body began going into some sort of spasm and she started wiggling uncontrollably. Her head began to feel a rush from the pain being so intense and she suddenly felt dizzy. Her head felt on fire and she cried out in pain, a white hot light blinded her eyes and she passed out into pure darkness.  
  
Unknown to Relena her captors walked into the room with smirks on their faces.  
  
"Well it looks like she's managed to find a way to torture herself without our helping her" said the first  
  
The second one grinned  
  
"Yes but I take pity on her, after all she doesn't even know that she's dying and she must be going through terrible pain"  
  
"I'm going to play with her while she's sleeping" said the first (the masculine one of the two)  
  
"I will leave you with her then to have your fun, but don't take too long"  
  
And with that the second left the room leaving the first alone with the soon to be violated girl.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero had assembled all the GW pilots and they had finally found where Relena's captors had taken her. Although they had had a seemingly fool proof plan, every criminal has their flaws, and their flaws happened to help them locate Relena.  
  
Josh and Kayla or Tye and Monique, whatever they wanted to call themselves, had forgotten to throw away Relena's purse while they had kidnapped her. Her purse had her cell phone which happened to be off and that's why he hadn't gotten through to her in the first place. But the cell phone had a nice little tracking device invisible to the eye that he had placed on the phone, so just in case of this type of situation, he would be able to find her easily. But because he had been so panicked earlier, he had forgotten all about it, which he felt like killing himself for because if he hadn't been so stupid, he could have Relena safely in his arms by now.  
  
Relena was currently in the basement of a warehouse in an abandoned colony and God only knew if she was still alive. He hoped that the partners in crime hadn't hurt her if she was still alive, because he would make them pay if they did anything to harm Relena.  
  
Currently the Gundam pilots were forming a plan on how to get Relena safely out of the building if she was still alive.  
  
Duo suggested walking in and shooting everyone in their sites.but everyone knew that would be impossible. Quatre thought that talking to them and negotiating might be the answer.but they also knew that that definitely wouldn't work because they wouldn't listen to reasoning, they wanted Relena dead, not to have a conversation with a bunch of men. Trowa suggested they bring out their Gundam's and hopefully there were only two of them that kidnapped her and they would surrender to the large mobile suits.  
  
"But it's going to take a while to get a hold of he Gundam's" Heero stated the obvious  
  
"I know that, but if we don't get them, then we have no other way of saving her, because I can't think of any other way their going to just give her up without a fight. These people are dangerous and we need to be prepared for whatever is going to happen" Trowa stated simply.  
  
Heero sighed in defeat. For all he knew it would take at least a day to get all the way up to where their storage container near the sun was, and then to finally get to where they were keeping Relena.  
  
"Well then let's get moving" said Heero.  
  
With that they boarded their space ship and headed into space (they had a spaceship from when the guys all met Heero in England..it was an emergency)  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena had woken up to find Josh on top of her and her clothes missing. She looked up at him with hurt and pain in her eyes. All she could manage to do was ask a simple question  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you are something that is supposedly untouchable. No one can have you because your so high and mighty politically. I just proved everyone wrong, I had you. And I brought you here so that I could kill you. Isn't it obvious?" he smirked at her  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?"  
  
"Because you are a little bitch who preaches about peace when really you know that it won't ever be achieved. You give people false hope and you should burn in hell for it. Also you killed off our whole organisation that we worked so hard to make." His smirk had dropped and instead his lips were turned in a frown.  
  
He got off of her and began dressing.  
  
Relena tried to sit up but then remembered that she was chained to the floor.  
  
"You're a son of a bitch!" she yelled at him  
  
He looked at her and then got a glint in his eye that made her terrified. He stooped over her and slapped her heard across the cheek.  
  
"What was that?" he said angrily  
  
All she did was look at him defiantly  
  
"Heero will find me and he'll kill you for what you've done to me" She said with the strongest voice she could muster, because frankly she doubted if Heero even realised she was missing yet. Josh punched her in the eye.  
  
"You dare threaten me? And you are a little too trusting for your own good. Heero doesn't love you. Can't you see that? He's only after one thing and that's your power and status. He never loved you and he's not going to find you ever because he doesn't want to find you. You know why he left you in England alone? Because he knew that we would end your miserable life for you and then he could spend a week away from you going behind your back with other women. Hate to break it to you princess but he wants you dead just as much as we do"  
  
Relena choked back a sob. She refused to cry in front of Josh and give him the pleasure of knowing that he had hurt her.  
  
"I'll be back to finish you off later." Said josh as he bent down and kissed her on the mouth roughly. As soon as he left Relena spat on the ground beside her and then broke down crying.  
  
What if Heero didn't love her. What if he had been lying to her and actually had gone behind her back and actually did want her to die.  
  
Now she was depressed again. She had been raped and physically and emotionally hurt today. She began to not care what happened to her life again, and she was again willing death. She would not fear it, she would embrace it with open arms. She would become the nothing she knew she was.  
  
With Josh and Kayla  
  
"When are we going to kill her?" asked Kayla  
  
"Soon my love, she is breaking before us, this will only be the beginning of her torture"  
  
The two laughed in unison  
  
A.N now remember NO FLAMES. I know you regular reviewers may be very mad at me at the moment for hurting Relena, but don't hate me for it! It will turn out in the end so don' t worry! Plus.haven't I told you before that I'm evil??? * laughs evilly in the corner of a psyche ward * ^ ^ 


	17. Losing grip

Crazychickie4life: Okay I knew that there would be some angry reviews there for what I did to Relena. Don't worry though, Josh and Kayla will get their share of pain soon..... * laughs evilly *. Anyway, I was expecting some flames and I got em but hopefully as of now they won't be any more of those..... well maybe you might for this chapter, but after that no more! Would ya like me to give away a little portion of the story? Don't go ballistic over the ending of this chapter Relena is one of the main characters...and how am I supposed to write a sequel without her..This is NOT a death ficcy so you can be assured she will be alive and healthy like a bouncing baby boy by the end of this story if I have to hang myself in the process! You will be happy with the outcome! * smiles determinedly * Anyway here you go........  
  
Chapter 17: Loosing grip  
  
Heero's POV  
  
It had thankfully taken less time then he had thought to retrieve the Gundam's. They were now on their way to the warehouse, all preparing for the worst. It had been a full day since Relena was kidnapped and they weren't sure if they were going to find her alive or not.  
  
They were about to touch down on the colony when Quatre stopped them from going any further.  
  
"Ok guys, what do we do know? Are we just going to hang around or are we going to barge in there?"  
  
Heero immediately took charge as leader of the mission and began giving orders to everyone, quickly and putting it plainly.  
  
"This is how it's going to work. Trowa and Wufei, I want you two to go and create a distraction. Shoot at the ground around the building I don't care just get there attention away from the east side of the building (where Relena was...East basement) Quatre and Duo I want you two to scower the place for them and when you find them, don't be afraid to use force. And I will go and find Relena."  
  
Once everyone had agreed to the plans, they all set out to do their jobs. Trowa and Wufei instantly began shooting their weapons at he west side of the building, only using mild force, not wanting to blow up the building. Quatre, Duo and Heero all got out of their Gundam's and set out to do their jobs.  
  
As soon as Heero was out of Zero he ran to the building as fast as he could and pulled out his gun. He began to carefully enter it and check around every corner for any signs of Josh or Kayla. He finally found the entrance for the basement and rushed down the stairs, chilled to the bone at how cold it was.  
  
He searched in every room but couldn't find Relena. Finally he came to the door at then end of a very narrow and long hallway and opened it.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for what he now saw in front of him.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Josh and Kayla had come in a few times during the day. Each time they had took turns beating on her as if she were their personal punching bag. Her body was drained and ached from the pain they had bestowed on her, but she dared not close her eyes in fear of one of them trying to do something she didn't want to even think about.  
  
The door, which she hadn't seen until Josh had come in on their first encounter, opened to reveal Kayla alone. She looked at Relena with a disgusted look on her face and slowly pulled out a weapon from her pocket. The weapon was a gun. Relena realised but she felt relieved that after all this pain, her life was about to end and she'd never feel his type of pain again.  
  
But Kayla only smirked at her as if reading her thoughts she said. ....  
  
"Oh you think I would be kind enough to just kill you now? Why would I do that when I want to see you suffer first?"  
  
With that Kayla shot a bullet into Relena's right side, just below her ribs and into her stomach. Most likely hitting a few organs on the way. Relena screamed in pain and her body yet again squirmed in a spasm she couldn't control. Yet again Relena blacked out shortly after Kayla left. She knew that she'd most likely die of blood loss now, and Josh and Kayla were getting their wish. She was being tortured until the last minute of her life.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero ran to her side. She was chained to the floor. Her body spread out. She was also undressed and shivering. Her body contained several bruises and her face looked as if it had been punched a few times. A pile of blood was coming from her right side and she was as pale as a ghost. Her eyes were closed shut tightly and she was crying in her sleep.  
  
Who would want to hurt such a beautiful creature? Why would anyone do such a cruel thing to such a smart, caring and funny person? She deserved to be treated like an angel and these people were treating her as if she were dirt. Heero began to feel very angry with the people who did this to her, and anger towards himself. He should not have left her alone, he should have been there watching her the whole time.  
  
Heero took out a pair of bolt cutters (A.N it's a tool people, and let's pretend Heero carries one around with him just in case of situations like these *^ _^ ) and cut until the weak chains binding her to he floor came undone. When he released her from her tight bonds he saw that her ankles and wrist were all bruised and bloodied probably from her straining to release herself.  
  
Heero examined Relena's bullet wound, but found that it was too deep to try and pull out the bullet, so he took off his T-shirt he was wearing, and quickly slipped it over her head. The shirt came down her fragile form to just above the knee.  
  
Heero checked for a pulse and found one (A.N kind of obvious when she was shivering huh? ^ ^ ) He then picked her up bridal style, gently as to not hurt her more and cautiously moved to the stairway at the end of the hallway. He reached it without any encounters. When he got outside of the building, he found Wufei and Duo beating the crap out of Josh and Trowa restraining Kayla. Quatre rushed up to Heero and did a quick sweep over Relena. By now Heero's shirt was soaking in her blood and it was obvious that she was dying.  
  
"We need to get her out of here now!" Quatre stated grimly "I know that, but how am I supposed to transport her from here to the nearest hospital in a Gundam that has no space?"  
  
"We'll just have to manage, her life is on the line. You take her now and I'll stay here and call for preventors to come pick these two morons up." Quatre looked behind him to acknowledge the rest of the pilots and the two captors.  
  
Heero wasted no time rushing to Zero and with Quatre's help, they had managed to put Relena in an 'as comfortable as it was going to get' position, which put Relena in Heero's lap, her head resting under his chin.  
  
Heero called into the nearest hospital and told them to get staff on hand. He then flew Zero as fast as he could to the hospital and the whole time he prayed that she would survive. He could feel her slipping from his grasp as her blood flow increased onto his bare chest.  
  
"Come on Relena stay with me!" Heero pleaded with her  
  
But still she didn't answer to his calls. She was in a deep sleep and all he could hope for, was that she would eventually wake up from it. He would kill himself if she didn't make it out of this alive. It was all his fault, this would never have happened in the first place if it hadn't been for him.  
  
Finally they made it to the hospital, and he landed as smoothly as he could in his Gundam. He then rushed Relena out and too an awaiting gurney and staff. They placed her on the gurney and wheeled her into the building. They had taken her away from him.  
  
He wanted to be by her side, but he knew he wasn't allowed to. So yet again he was forced to sit on a hospital chair, cold and gross from all the people whom had sat on it before him, for who knew how many years.  
  
The anticipation of finding out if she was alright or not was killing him inside. He was very angry now that Josh and Kayla had managed to hurt his Relena. He was going to make them pay for what they did to her. He vowed they wouldn't live for much longer especially if she didn't survive.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena had awoken from a very deep sleep to bright white lights that nearly blinded her eyes. She tried to move but couldn't, it was like some unknown force was holding her down. She felt like she was on a cloud floating away and then suddenly she was on a rainbow slide, sliding down, down, down and on the way she was greeted with different objects such as a bird flying. She looked at the world in wonder the colours were so bright...oh look! There was a kite with a smiley face on it! She giggled at how silly it looked with a clown with a huge smile pasted on its face, chasing after it. Then she saw funny green men hopping around on soft grass.  
  
Was she dead? She had the urge to ask someone, anyone, but no one she seemed to be able to talk to would stay near the slide for more then a few seconds before she went further and further down into another world.  
  
'Oh well' she thought to herself 'If I am dead, it doesn't matter because for some reason I don't feel the pain anymore, and this ride is fun!'  
  
But then all of a sudden the slide disappeared and so did all of the funny colourful objects that had once floated past her. She was suddenly falling into no destination in particular. Her world went dark and she drifted off into nothingness. Only to hear  
  
"We're losing her!"  
  
But she couldn't find the source of the voice, because she was suddenly numb and the darkness over took her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What's up with the Rainbow business you ask?  
  
A.N ok you guys, your probably wondering what Relena was going through there.....like the Rainbow slide business. Well don't worry, it's alright to be confused. Have you ever gone to the dentist, and they put laughing gas on you when they pull some teeth or do cavities? Well have you ever thought you were on a rainbow slide...or is that just me? Because I know I've been on a rainbow slide before...SERIOUSLY! * mumble * and then I bit my dentists finger by accident ^ ^ * mumble *  
  
Anyway, Relena was given some type of sedative that didn't exactly put her to sleep, but kept her from feeling any pain of the operation, kind of like laughing gas, because they didn't have enough time to inject that I.V stuff into her system. But don't worry, along with the laughing gas/type junk, they injected a wee bit of morphine, thus the results of her seeing funny object out of nowhere.  
  
SO that's the explanation on that. And don't worry Justice will be served Josh and Kayla will get their pain soon! 


	18. The Beginnings Of Revenge

Crazychickie4life: Isn't it turning out alright? Yep I like rainbow slides too! Mumble Jumble...murmle murmle....you guys probably don't understand my garble do you? I'm really hyper at the moment so I don't make sense.... I don't have sense either.....My head is empty...or so my dad keeps telling me ^- ^' Okay well I'll stop being so confusing now Here's Chappy! ( somehow reminds me of lip chap when I say that hehehehehehe).  
  
Chapter 18: The beginnings of Revenge  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero couldn't stop thinking about what they were doing to Relena. Why was it taking so long? And why wasn't anyone telling him how she was doing? Every time a doctor came out, it was only to look grimly at him and tell him that they still didn't know if she was going to make it or not.  
  
One doctor even had the nerve to tell him that he should just go home and forget about the whole thing, the morgue would be ready for her soon anyway. But of course he believed that man was just asking for a punch in the face, so he gave him what he rightfully deserved. A punch in the face.  
  
Of course he had been given a lecture to by some senior doctor, saying that if he didn't control his temper he would be asked to leave hospital grounds. So he behaved himself for Relena's sake.  
  
Quatre had come a little while after Heero had brought Relena to the hospital, and had handed him a shirt. Heero had put it on, but because Relena's life was in danger, he hadn't even cared that his chest had been exposed in the first place.  
  
"Heero, don't worry, she'll make it out alive. She did last time and she will again" Quatre gave him a reassuring smile  
  
"You didn't see her. You didn't see how she looked down there, how bad she really is injured." He whispered  
  
"Your right"  
  
And with that the two didn't talk any more until the doctor came in......  
  
"Mr. Yuy I presume?" He spoke to Heero kindly  
  
"Hn" was all he said  
  
"Well it would be an understatement to say that Relena is alright. Because she is not. I won't lie to you about the matter." Heero was beginning to like this doctor, he liked his straight forwardness, but he wasn't enjoying the news he was telling him.  
  
"She, as you know, has had a bullet pierce through her right side, ripping through her stomach. She lost a lot of blood, and we instantly had to do a blood transfusion just to keep her alive. We have finally pulled out he bullet, and her bleeding has stopped. She will be able to move in about four weeks or so, but not until she has gone through therapy. The bullet unfortunately ricochet from her stomach and almost near her spinal cord, leaving her in temporary paralysis. She has been raped, and she has had some internal bleeding from that process, but she will recover. You will also be happy to know that she is in no way pregnant. Now it appears someone was also beating on her. Because the pounding she received was very brutal, she has 2 fractured ribs on her left side, and her head has a small bump on it, but they will all recover in time. The bruises on her body will also one day heal.  
  
"We also have found that her appendix was almost ready to burst. Luckily, she was brought in on time before it collapsed. That alone would have been enough to kill her. Now she will survive this whole ordeal, but we may have to put her in therapy for physical and emotional rebuilding. She is in intensive care at the moment and you may see her if you like"  
  
A.N you know how she was having such intense stomach pains? It was all the appendix!  
  
The doctor looked at him expectantly. Heero merely nodded and began to follow the doctor to her private room.  
  
Relena had been raped? Josh dared to take her against her will? He was bursting with anger and he was going to dismember Josh and then kill him.  
  
Quatre followed him and the doctor to the room silently. When they reached it the doctor was about to open the door but then turned to the two males.  
  
"I don't want you to try and wake her up. She is on morphine, and trust me, you don't want to see her when she wakes up because the drug may effect her memory. She may think you two are the rapist or the ones that hurt her."  
  
The two nodded and they all quietly entered the room.  
  
If Heero thought that when she was nearly killed by the poisoning was bad, then this was at least 10 times worse.  
  
Heero walked to the chair near Relena's bed and sat down on it. Grabbing her hand he gently entwined his fingers in hers. He looked at her and tears almost came to his eyes.  
  
She was wearing the traditional hospital gown over top of her severely bandaged chest and stomach. The bruises that were visible on her body were a horrible shade of purple and black. She was still very pale from the blood loss, but had a little more colour then before. She again, as the time before, had needles coming out of her galore, and monitors were everywhere, beeping and buzzing.  
  
The doctor left the room, leaving Quatre and Heero alone with Relena.  
  
"She'll be alright" Quatre said again.  
  
"I know, but the people who did this to her won't." He looked at her face and how banged up even that was. He ran his finger tips gently on the outline of her face. He had to leave her for a little while, and then he would be back by her side.  
  
"Quatre, can you do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure anything"  
  
"Can you stay with her for a while. I just have to go and take care of something and I'll be back soon"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"And promise me that you won't leave her side, not even once until I get back."  
  
"I promise"  
  
Quatre smiled knowingly at him. Heero got up and placed a gentle kiss on Relena's forehead. He then began to head out the door, as Quatre took his place in the chair beside Relena. Heero stopped before he walked out of the room and turned to Quatre one last time.  
  
"And Quatre. If she wakes up, tell her I'll be back for her soon"  
  
Quatre only nodded as Heero left the room and immediately set out on his new mission. He trusted Quatre would protect Relena if anything went wrong. He also knew his friend would be very supportive if Relena were to wake up. Quatre was good friend.  
  
Heero stepped outside the hospital, away from the smell and the noise of hospital patients, crying in pain, recovering or dying. He couldn't stand hospital's and they made him feel somewhat claustrophobic.  
  
He rushed over to his Gundam, right where he had left it, and hopped in. He immediately flew to HQ knowing that's where they had taken Josh and Kayla.  
  
He then called Lt. Noin and asked permission for alone time with the two attempted murderers. Of course, Noin was hesitant on the matter, but after he told her where Relena was now located and explained how badly she was injured, Noin gave him the thumbs up. But while he was getting revenge on the two, Noin and Zechs would be making their way to the hospital where they would visit her.  
  
When Heero reached HQ he jumped out of Zero and raced to the building. He ran up several flights of stairs and past many curious people. When he finally reached the room the two were being held in, he flung open the door with much force, and stormed inside.  
  
He found Trowa, Wufei and Duo all standing in front of Josh and Kayla whom were sitting behind a desk looking bored. How dare they! They nearly kill Relena, then they get caught, and they act like nothing happened! Heero was so mad he walked around to Josh and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
Josh's stare was unfazed. He still looked at Heero as if he were extremely bored. That just pushed Heero to his limits, so he punched Josh hard in the face with as much force as he could muster and so Josh went flying across the room and flew into the wall cracking it. But Josh was still wide awake and attempting to get up. He had a small hole on the side of his head and was bleeding lightly. But for Heero that wasn't enough, he had almost killed Relena and she had lost a lot of blood. Therefore the two would also have to feel pain for hurting her.  
  
Trowa Duo and Wufei took Kayla out of the room, all understood what Heero was up to. He would soon have his alone time with Kayla, but they didn't mind it. They deserved what they got after they hurt Relena. Relena was their good friend, who had never treated them badly ever. She had always helped them when they were in trouble, because that was the kind of person she was. Sweet and caring Relena.  
  
When they had left Heero hadn't even noticed.  
  
"You hurt her you bastard. You raped her!? How dare you!"  
  
Josh didn't reply to him at all. He just smirked.  
  
"What the hell drove you to hurt her like that? Why were you trying to kill her?"  
  
Again Josh didn't answer him. Instead his smirk widened.  
  
Heero began to let all his frustration and anger out. He beat on Josh, but Josh didn't even make a move to stop him, which bothered Heero even more.  
  
So Heero pulled out his gun and stuck it to Josh's head  
  
"Why did you do it?" he pressed again  
  
"I have my reasons, why don't you ask Relena?"  
  
"You deserve to die you know that?"  
  
"Well I may deserve to die, but no one deserves to die more then that bitch"  
  
That made Heero's temper flare. So he shot one round into Josh's chest.  
  
"Are you going to talk now?" Heero asked impatiently  
  
Josh only smirked and shook his head in a no.  
  
Right when Heero was about to shoot another round, this time in his head, but Trowa ran into the room and pulled Heero off of Josh.  
  
Heero growled but allowed him to take him away from Josh.  
  
Preventors followed Trowa in, and put handcuffs roughly on Josh's wrists and took him out of the room. Josh's shirt was soaked with blood.  
  
"He's not worth killing, Heero. He's going to get the death penalty anyway so don't worry about it. If you were to kill him you'd only end up with the death penalty."  
  
A.N I'm pretending that in the colonies, they allow the death penalty....but which one for Josh??????  
  
"Where's Kayla" Heero asked coolly  
  
Cliffy and guess what?????  
  
Kirby Dances!!  
  
(^-^) K  
  
(^-^) I  
  
( R  
  
^(^-^)^ B  
  
^(^-^) Y  
  
(^-^)^ !  
  
Well I got the kirby bit from another girl's story, but I can't remember which one it was *~* So if she see's this I give her a big thank you * runs around the room like a moron * I got the dancing bit off of my friend...and I kind of got a little obsessed with it.  
  
Anyway, which way of death should I give the two little * swears head off * In your reviews feel free to give me suggestions. Because we all know how much they deserve it!  
  
Okie dokie shminokie pokie (see now I'm obsessed with rhyming.... I have obsessive compulsive disorder *  
  
Review! Review! Review! 


	19. The Confusion

Crazychickie4life: I hope that this next chapter isn't boring for you guys, because I am yet again suffering from writers block. Thank you again for all of you that reviewed.!  
  
Chapter 19: The confusion  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena had gone from darkness and back into the light not long after the voices had said they were losing her. She was curious if it was her they were talking about, so she fought with the darkness for a while, slowly she had become weakened. But then all of a sudden, she was beginning to feel stronger. She didn't have an explanation for either where she was or why she suddenly felt a burst of strength, but she did.  
  
She looked around, thinking she was somewhere pleasant like Heaven, but then all of a sudden the room went dark yet again and she was back on the cold floor of 'that' room chained to the floor. She looked up to see Josh hitting her and then suddenly Kayla with the gun pointed at her side. She cried out for them to stop, but they wouldn't listen.  
  
"Please not again! Kill me but please don't put me through this again!" she yelled at them  
  
But they just smirked and laughed at her.  
  
She began to cry, her whole body racked with sobs, and her chest hurt from some unknown pain.  
  
Suddenly she was lightly shook and she looked up but couldn't find out what was shaking her. But then the vision of the room faded and she realised that her eyes were closed. When she slowly opened them, afraid of what she would see, she wasn't in the room any longer.  
  
Her vision was blurry but she could make out three shapes in the room all looking down at her. She thought hard to remember if there was anyone else that had accompanied Kayla and Josh, but realised there had been no one else.  
  
When she looked at them harder she realised one was female and the other two were male. She instantly jumped to conclusions and figured that the female of the group must be Kayla and one of the males were Josh while the other was probably a friend coming to have his own fun time with her as well.  
  
She panicked and began to squirm, trying to get up, but then realised she was somehow held down by an invisible source. (A.N remember she's in temporary paralysis so she can't move at the moment) This increased her fear even more and she began to cry out mumbled pleas.  
  
But instead of hurting her, one of the males came to her side and gently pulled her to him in a light hug, careful not to hurt her.  
  
"It's alright Relena. We're here now, we're not going to let anyone hurt you ever again" said the man  
  
That voice.....it sounded familiar to Relena, suddenly recognition came upon her puzzled face and she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Milliardo?"  
  
"Yes Relena it's me."  
  
She sighed in relief and suddenly she could see clearly again and noticed that Noin and Quatre were also in the room with her.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital. Heero found you pretty beat up" put in Quatre  
  
"Heero......" Relena whispered, not forgetting what Josh had told her about him. "He let this happen to me" she said even quieter then before averting her eyes away from everyone in the room.  
  
"What's that you said?" asked Milliardo  
  
"Nothing. I didn't say anything" Relena looked up at Milliardo and then smiled a fake smile.  
  
"Relena how are you feeling?" Noin spoke for the first time  
  
"Well I think I can handle the pain" She giggled lightly but then immediately regretted it because of her painful wounds, and she made a funny wheezing noise.  
  
"Are you sure your alright?" Noin asked again  
  
"Umm ya. But why can't I move?"  
  
Quatre took the liberty of answering that one. "It's only temporary paralysis, you'll be fine eventually. Oh Heero told me to tell you that he just had to go and take care of something and he'll be here soon."  
  
"Heero....He's coming here!?" she panicked  
  
"Relena what's wrong? Did he do something to you? I should have known, first he kidnaps you and then he..." But before Milliardo could continue on, Relena interrupted  
  
"When can I go home?"  
  
"We'll get you out of here as soon as possible. In fact, I'm going to talk to the nurses right now and get them to transfer you from here to your room back at the mansion. Then we'll get private nurses and doctors to watch over you." Milliardo looked happy. With that said he walked out the door, Noin following behind him.  
  
"Relena, what happened between you and Heero?" asked a concerned Quatre  
  
"Nothing" she said simply  
  
"I don't believe you Relena, in all my life I've known that you've always loved him. You always were chasing after him. But now all of a sudden, you act as if he was the one that hurt you and your scared of him. What happened?"  
  
Relena only looked away  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Quatre pressed  
  
"No I don't want to talk about anything right now, I just want to be alone." She began to cry lightly. She turned her head away from Quatre and suddenly began too feel that she had use of the rest of her body again. So she lifted her arm and grabbed the piece of paper they called a blanket and pulled it up and over her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena, but I promised Heero that I wouldn't leave you side, so I'm not going anywhere. But I will leave you alone now"  
  
And with that Quatre was quiet.  
  
Milliardo walked into the room followed by Noin not long after Quatre's encounter.  
  
"Okay Relena, the doctors say that we can take you home now, but we have to keep you in bed for the next couple of weeks. And you won't have to see Heero anymore. By the way why are you under that blanket?"  
  
Relena felt immensely relieved. Within the next hour, she had been transported by spaceship and was on her way to the Cinq Kingdom, she had ignored her brother's last question.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero entered a nice little room where Kayla was being held. He stared at her with a death glare and sat down in the seat across from her.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Heero asked icily  
  
"For revenge of course silly" Kayla giggled impishly  
  
"Why did you let Josh rape her?"  
  
"Because the little whore deserves it"  
  
Heero was seething in anger at that point of time. So he slapped her hard across the cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever speak of her like that again!" He yelled "Now, was it you and your filthy companion that tried to kill her in the first place with that poison substance?"  
  
"Oh I see that you've caught on. You're a smart cookie now aren't you? Why yes it was Josh and I that attempted murder on her with that 'substance' as you so call it. You see our plan was fool proof. We pretended to be extremely interested in her surfing skills. Which by the way, the brat actually turned out to be a pretty damn good one at that. And then we were going to get all chummy with her, because she is too naïve for her own good, we knew she'd trust us just like that. Then we created a nice little substance that would kill her within a few days time. Slowly but surely the substance would take over her body and eat away at her, eventually killing her. But the night that we slipped her the poison in her drink, was the same night that you guys happened to show up. Well while you guys and her were having a little staring contest, Josh poured it into her drink. We figured that the day that the poison would take affect, you guys would have left by then or just not been around. But I guess we were wrong. You had to show up and then ruin our plan. So she survived. Then plan B came into affect. And look what happened there, yet again you interfered. And she still happens to be alive if I am correct"  
  
Kayla looked pleased at her attempts of murder. The way she told it, and the fact that she had a strange dark glimmer in her eyes was proof enough.  
  
"Well I hope you burn in hell for what you did to Relena." Heero got up, he had heard more then enough of what he had expected to hear in the first place. He got up to leave when..  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"Oh your going to Relena. Well if I were you I wouldn't go there at the moment, she might not want to talk to you."  
  
Heero wanted to hang her upside down and shake all the information she had out of her at that moment, but refrained from doing so when he knew that if he tried to hurt her, the rest of the preventors would just drag him out again, so it would be pointless either way. So he ignored her and continued his way out the door.  
  
Just as he stepped out though, a preventor came up to him.  
  
"Heero Yuy, Quatre is on video phone for you."  
  
Heero followed the young man into a near by office and sat down in front of the screen. The preventor left the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What's up Quatre?" Heero sighed  
  
"It's Relena"  
  
Heero automatically perked up. What if something had happened to her?  
  
"Is she alright?" he asked alarmed  
  
"Well she's fine. But she's acting strangely. When I mentioned that you would be here soon she got scared for some reason. As if she were frightened by you. She had Milliardo transfer her out of the hospital and back to the mansion...willingly at that."  
  
"I'll be there soon I need to find out what's wrong. For now just keep a close eye on her."  
  
"Alright."  
  
With that Heero turned off the phone and headed out the door. Nervous of what he would find when he reached the mansion.  
  
Why was she all of a sudden willing to go back to the mansion, when the first near death experience she had had, she had been arguing about ever going back there. Something was definitely wrong and he was going to find out.  
  
A.N I dunno if that chapter was up to my standards ^ ~ ^ loosing my touch... at least I hope not! Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	20. The truth comes out

Crazychickie4life: hi people! Thank you for reviewing, as always! I put in a lot of effort into this chapter, and I hope that it's a little better then my previous works. I used a tad bit more of bigger words...very bold of me if I do say so myself! * Ego kicks in * Yet again I'm feeling over active and hyper, a perfect combination after eating every sugar filled edible food in my house. * laughs like a maniac * heh heh anyway here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 20:The Truth Comes Out  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena's location: Cinq Kingdom, Peacecraft mansion, 3rd floor, room 54, over sized canopy bed  
  
Relena was bored beyond belief, she had only been home for a brief hour, and already she was regretting her return. But then again if she were to be in the hospital, she didn't believe her sanity would be intact by the time she got out.  
  
She was confused beyond belief. Should she believe what Josh had told her about Heero? Had every declaration of love Heero had made to her, been false? Only to lead her to her death, which he had constantly threatened when she had first met him. Who knew, he always completed his mission, after all he was the perfect soldier, and he had sworn to kill her.......  
  
She shuddered at the thought. She loved him deeply, but what he had done to her was cruel. Leaving her to die. She felt like she had been deeply betrayed, and she didn't want to deal with him ever again. The pain in her chest increased at that moment, and she sobbed from both pain of betrayal and pain from her wounds.  
  
She curled herself under the sheets in a ball, her bed very comfortable she suddenly felt the need to sleep. The bandages around her chest and stomach had been replaced with fresh new ones and the IV in her hand, was annoying her to no end, but she ignored the pain and resumed her normal position on her bed anyway.  
  
Her eyelids began to feel heavy and she didn't bother fighting to keep them opened, so she gave into her need for sleep and dozed off.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero, thanks to the warnings given by Quatre, knew that his current status in the Peacecraft mansion was not a favourable one. He knew that Zechs was on a rampage and would slit his throat if he dared to even mention stepping foot in the mansion. So for that reason he was under Relena's balcony after careful surveillance of his surroundings, making sure not to get caught.  
  
He looked above him at the three story high wall and decided it would be best to climb up and onto her balcony. At the moment he knew he was in a mess with Relena and he needed to dig himself back out of the hole that was dug for him, and fast if he ever wanted to be near her again.  
  
But how was he going to get up to the balcony? Simple in order to scale the wall he needed rope. And where was he going to get rope? The garden shed of course.  
  
He realised he should have thought about this sooner, and save himself from doing the trip from the shed and back here again and risk getting caught. But he had handled missions far more dangerous then this one and came out alive each time.  
  
Or maybe this was more dangerous then any mission he had ever been on. For Relena was on the line...would they ever have a normal relationship for once? And what had he done wrong? Would she be able to forgive him for where his faults lay? And if he got caught in her room, would he be decapitated by her malicious brother?  
  
Different images of possible scenarios where his mission could fail played in his head like they were taunting him. He shivered at the prospect of Relena hating him. Would he be able to survive if she didn't return his love for her? No possibly not. Relena was the only one who could get on his nerves, make him smile and make him want to hold her at the same time. She was a magnificent person...no a treasure that had no value, she could never be replaced. She was his life and he realised that if she were to suddenly disappear from his life, he would have nothing to hold on to. His life would be meaningless without her in it. She was his weakness and his strength.  
  
He came to the conclusion that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that woman. The one woman he truly loved.  
  
But what if she rejected him? What if, for reasons unknown to him, she would never want to be near him again?  
  
He couldn't think about that right now. He had to take his chances on her. So carefully he left the safety of the wall and like a cat, snuck away to the garden shed, and with his expertise, went unnoticed.  
  
Until of course, he was almost spotted by a servant who had come out for a breath of fresh air. The servant almost was looking right at him, but before Heero was caught, he slid behind a tree and flattened his back against it, keeping his arms as close to his sides as humanly possible, and stood as perfectly straight and still as he could. He heard the servant coming closer, most likely out of curiosity and Heero began to sweat a little. But thankfully the servant was called by another to come inside and help with something. So the servant gave one last suspicious look and then turned on their heels towards the mansion.  
  
Heero sighed relieved. That was too close for comfort. So yet again, this time on more alert, he headed to the garden shed. As soon as he had reached it he opened the large heavy door quietly and crept inside. He looked around the walls of the large shed until he spotted a fair length of rope.  
  
He tested it by bending, twisting and yanking at it, just to make sure that it would not break under the support of his weight. Satisfied at last with it, he carried it back out of the shed, closing the door behind him, and he swiftly made his way back to the wall under Relena's balcony.  
  
When he made it successfully, he looked up at the sky, pleased that the sun was beginning to set. The dimming light cast long dark shadows of the trees and flowers around him and he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the sight. It was very unique on the mansion lot, the small pond and rose garden that lay only a short distance walk on the Peacecraft property, had many ducks and little birds floating or walking around. The great willow trees all over the lot looked very inviting to lie under and the mansion itself was a very spectacular Victorian.  
  
He turned his attention back up to the balcony and thought over his situation. He came to a decision that he was not going to attempt to get into the mansion until the sun was set and it was late into the night. That way he had assurance that his talk with Relena would not be interrupted.  
  
He hid the coil of rope in a bush nearby and then yet again set out to leave that particular area. But of course he was not going to leave the property just yet. He would stay here until he would climb up the wall, and he would have a few hours to himself to think of what he would say to her. So he found a nice looking willow tree where the bows bowed so low to the ground that the green leaves hid anything that lay beneath it from view. He crawled underneath and rested his back against the trunk. But after having a long day, he felt tired so he closed his eyes and dozed off into a light sleep.  
  
~ Several hours later ~  
  
Heero awoke to pure darkness. When his gaze lingered on the mansion, he noticed that all the lights were out, a sign that only meant the residence were asleep.  
  
Now for his entrance. Even though the lights were all out, he was no fool, he was certain that the mansion was under surveillance by either soldiers, or Zechs himself. So Heero carefully and for the millionth time that day, made his way to the wall below Relena's balcony. On his way there he picked up the length of rope he had got earlier that day, and carried it with him. Minutes later he was yet again under the balcony. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed him, but the grounds around the mansion lay undisturbed. So he soundlessly untangled the rope and flung it up onto the railing of the balcony. He eased the rope through until it reached around one of the columns of the railing, and then kept urging it on until the end of rope he had sent up was back in his hand, making a loop. He tied the rope loosely, and then continued to pull the first end of the rope until the not reached the tope of the column and he yanked hard until he was sure that the not was tight. He then began to pull himself up the rope, using only his upper body. He didn't even break a sweat by the time he reached the top of the balcony and onto the platform.  
  
He walked quietly over to the balcony door and slowly opened it. His plan was going smoothly until.....a small but obvious squeak from the door could be heard. Obviously no one had oiled the door's hinges in a while. Damnit! He finished opening the door and stepped inside. He shut the door quickly behind him.  
  
He listened for any sounds of movement in the house, he feared he had woken someone up. But the house was still. Except for the figure on the bed.  
  
Relena. He hadn't seen her in a week. How he longed to hold her in his arms, he missed her so much. She had bolted up from bed and was clutching her sheets and looking around the room alarmed. The moonlight drifted through her windows and spilled onto her bed and onto her beautiful pale face.  
  
"Whose there?" she whispered  
  
"It's me Relena" Heero said and stepped out of the shadows and began his journey to her bed.  
  
"Go away!" she said warningly  
  
"Relena, we need to talk. Obviously there's been a misunderstanding of some sort, but whatever it is we have to talk about it."  
  
"No I don't want to" she resorted to whispering again. She pulled the covers up higher and she turned her head away from him.  
  
Heero sat on her bed and beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Why did you do it?" she blurted out and tears streamed down her face in a worn track.  
  
"What did I do? Relena tell me please!"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, I know that you were just trying to complete your mission" she cried even harder  
  
"What mission? Relena what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just go away"  
  
"I'm not leaving until we figure this out"  
  
Relena tried to shove Heero away with her delicate arms, but she was too weak to push him very far. Heero looked at her, hurt by her actions. But he wasn't about to give up now, he would have to force it out of her if he needed to.  
  
"Relena what aren't you telling me? What did I do wrong?"  
  
Finally she decided to co-operate and explain to him  
  
"You....you left me to be with other women....while you..* sniff *....left Josh and Kayla to kill me! You lied to me!" she cried even harder.  
  
"What!?" Heero was now confused and angry. Had Josh and Kayla actually convinced her that he had set her up and left her to die? What's worse was that she believed them.  
  
"I would never EVER do something like that to you. I love you. I would never go with some other women. I would never try to hurt you either. Why did you believe them? Don't you realise why I was out there in the first place? I was trying to get them, to hurt them for what they did to you, I wasn't leaving you to die. I can't believe you don't trust me enough to not believe that. I would never hurt you, Relena don't you believe me?"  
  
Relena looked up at him, her tears only lightly flowing down her cheeks now. She had a look of hope in her eyes.  
  
"But you left me...."  
  
"Relena it was only so I could get rid of them, but it turns out they had a hidden agenda all along."  
  
"Oh" Relena looked up at him in realisation.  
  
"Heero they hurt me" she told him like a child would after it fell down and scraped its knee.  
  
She began to cry fresh tears. He looked down at her and her fragile form. He took her in his arms and gently pulled her in his lap, careful not to touch the IV coming out of her hand. He could feel the bandages through her night gown and guilt rushed through him. If he had been there to protect her she'd have been fine right now. Her head rested under his chin, and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her.  
  
She eventually fell asleep in his arms, he guessed that after surgery and probably no decent sleep due to her pain, she was very tired. So he gently lay her down, but he never let go of her. She was shivering so he pulled up her over stuffed comforter and just held her. Loving the feeling that he had missed for a week. That was too long for him, but he only wished that the circumstances were different. That she wasn't hurt like she was.  
  
He vowed that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again. He also vowed that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, never leaving her side....if only he could murder Relena's interfering brother. No he couldn't, Relena would just be upset if she lost her last relative, whom she loved, though he didn't understand why.  
  
How was he going to get around Zechs when all he had on his mind at the moment was to seemingly kill him. Heero was never in his good books, and every detail that he could find, proving Heero's faults were like a treasure to Zechs.  
  
Heero let out a frustrated sigh. And once again Relena was back in the clutches of her brother, who probably was, as before, planning her return to office. He growled and pulled Relena closer to him. Oh he was going to have a nice little chat with her brother tomorrow, whether he tried to kill Heero or not, it didn't matter, but Zechs was going to see what he was putting his little sister through.  
  
So Heero occupied himself the rest of the night, by planning his speech to Milliardo and watching over Relena.  
  
He was going to put all his effort into making her happy for the rest of her life, she deserved it after what hell she was put through.  
  
That said he slowly drifted off into a comforting sleep.  
  
A.N so was that better then the last previous chapters I posted? I hope so, because I worked slightly harder on it. Well go on and review now! * shoves everyone out the door and boots them to review area * have fun there and don't forget to write...a review that is! *^-^ lame joke I know! 


	21. Queen of Hearts

Crazychickie4life: Ok guys, thank you for reviewing, as usual. And I know that it took me longer then the past few chapters, but I finally finished this one. Okay some people seem to believe that I actually hate Relena. That's NOT true. I love Relena, I just got carried away with the torture bit. And I'm still not sure if there is going to be an execution scene for Josh and Kayla. Most likely not but the door is still open to that. But that would most likely be in the sequel so go ahead and write if you want me too in your reviews. Hope this chapter is alright for you guys...not to boring.....the pains of writers block when your reading another good book at the same time you should be writing. Hehehehe. Anyway ENJOY! ^ ^  
  
Chapter 21:Queen of Hearts  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero had woken up that morning to Relena's brother's screams.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why are you in my sister's bed? Relena don't worry, I'll get him away from you"  
  
Heero noticed he was still holding onto Relena, so he only pulled her closer to him, but not hurting her in anyway. He guessed it was a subconscious thing, where he needed to make sure no one was going to take her away from him again. After all she had been through a lot, and he felt as if they had been separated for so long, he was not going to let anyone take her away from him, even if it meant taking out his gun and shooting anyone that came close to the bed.  
  
"Milliardo, leave him alone. The whole thing was a whole misunderstanding." She looked up at Heero with her large blue eyes and Heero almost melted inside.  
  
"No Relena, he was a big misunderstanding. What he did to you was wrong, and he should be tried for murder." Zechs looked coldly at Heero with a look that said 'get away from my sister now or you will be dead within moments'  
  
"NO! Heero wouldn't try to hurt me, I only thought he was behind it because Josh almost convinced me, I don't even know why I had believed him in the first place. I guess I was in such shock after....after being...r..raped......All I know is that Heero would never try to kill me.!"  
  
Relena, as if asking for his support grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in her hands and held onto him more tightly. Heero didn't mind though.  
  
Heero made a daring move in front of her brother, and pulled her head onto his chest, yet again her head lay under his chin.  
  
Heero looked up at Zechs defiantly.  
  
"Zech's let's not get into this right now, all I can say to you is that I would never try and hurt her. The real reason I had left her in the first place was so that I could find Josh and Kayla and dispose of them after they attempted murder on her the first time. But by the time I got to Hawaii and looked around for them, it hit me that they had run off already and had a hidden agenda. I still can't figure out how they located us and how they knew I would go looking for them, but it doesn't matter at the moment. Relena is safe now, and she needs her rest if she plans on recovering. So would you leave us alone now?"  
  
Zechs sent a pleading look Relena's way, but she only nodded to him in encouragement. He gave one last look their way, and then turned away biting his tongue, and he left the room.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Finally her brother had left her and Heero some privacy. She was glad she hadn't had to deal with Zechs all that much at the moment. She didn't have enough energy to put up with him, especially if he were to begin his rambling about putting her back in her old political position. She believed she would explode.  
  
She now fully believed that Heero had not tried to murder her. She wasn't even quite sure why she had believed Josh in the first place. She was beating herself up inside because she should have more trust in the one she loved.  
  
But she also guessed that she was so shocked with the rape and all that she had actually believed every word Josh had said, just so that she could blame someone for laying her fate out for her. "Heero, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I feel so stupid, I shouldn't have listened to Josh in the first place, especially after what he did to me" She shuddered. The pain she had experienced had only happened two days ago, and the memories were still fresh in her mind. It scared her that she had been so vulnerable. But at the same time in those moments she had wished death upon herself again.  
  
Strangely though she found that every time she was with Heero now, she not only felt safe and loved, but she also felt the need to stay alive.  
  
"Don't worry Relena, you went through a lot, I understand your situation. How are you doing?"  
  
She hadn't even noticed the pain from her wounds until he had just mentioned it. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine eventually, I just have to rest. But I'm actually hungry now"  
  
He bent down kissed her lightly on her lips and was about to pull back when she kissed back, first lightly but then their kiss grew more passionate as he let out all his frustrations into her mouth and she let all her pain into his.  
  
He looked into her eyes after the kiss had broken, due to their lack of oxygen, and she could feel the love radiating off of him. She wanted to kiss him forever, his lips tasted so good and his tongue in her mouth was like heaven. But what if he didn't want to be with her forever? What if after she had been tainted, he didn't want to be with her like that anymore. What if he would leave her and then she would be alone for the rest of her life which she had always feared was her destiny.  
  
She needed to find out if he still wanted to be with her.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
He could see her face battling in a mix of emotions. He thought he read fear on her face. Immediately he was alarmed.  
  
"Relena what's wrong?"  
  
"I..Heero do you...love me even though I was violated?" She looked up at him. She was truly serious about this. Hadn't he already told her he loved her. And why was she asking him if he still loved her even though she had been raped? Didn't she understand that he would love her no matter what happened to either of them?  
  
"Relena, why don't you believe me when I tell you I love you. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I wouldn't lie to you at all. I love you"  
  
Relena looked very much relieved. She yet again smiled at him.  
  
"I love you too Heero"  
  
They yet again leaned towards each other and kissed  
  
"Now how about I find you some breakfast?" Heero asked  
  
"mmmm that sounds good"  
  
With that Heero left his position on the bed resentfully but purposely in search of a meal fit for a queen. His queen. Relena the queen of his heart.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
A few weeks had past and she had slowly began to recover. She of course was becoming more and more agitating to the people around her, but she had a purpose for doing so. They had all (her friends, her brother, and Heero) told her she could not leave her bed until she was fully healed. That was 3 weeks after she had returned home. She endured several counselling sessions to make her more 'stable' even though she was over the rape and she felt as confident of herself as ever. Of course she had objected to going to see a counsellor in the first place, but everyone forced her to go. So she listened to the counsellor blab on about nothing in particular (Dr. Roselini seemed to have no knowledge of how a rape victims felt and treated her like she was some sort of fragile, unstable, temperamental, lunatic doll). Every session she took, the doctor would somehow work her way to her relationship issues, and ask "And how does that make you feel?" every 5 minutes. Relena swore that was the only sentence she heard the woman speak.  
  
She also endured several doctor visits to check up on her health. She was recovering nicely, and she was very healthy, but the frequent doctor visits were driving her insane. She knew that she should see a doctor every once and a while, just to make sure she was healing right, but someone, which she guessed was Milliardo, scheduled twice a week doctor appointments.  
  
Thankfully through the ruckus, Milliardo hadn't brung up her future career. She figured Heero had talked to him, after she had begged him to. Heero had told her he had been planning to do so for a while, but ever since Heero was living in the mansion (she had made Milliardo agree to give him a room) he had been avoiding him at all costs, and Zechs did likewise.  
  
She was tired of being a sitting duck. She hated being cooped up all day in a stuffy warm room. A T.V had been brought up to her room for entertainment. She had spent countless hours each day watching Soaps on the electronic box, and watching the same plots repeat themselves on different titled shows. Most dealt with the murder of a main character, a kidnapping of a person and a pregnant woman carrying the child of the man that died, but was hiding it from her husband who believed the baby to be hers. Oh and had she forgot to mention that the kidnapped person was the man who is the father of the baby, who the woman thinks is dead, but actually was just injected with poison that turned him into an alien? It was all confusing.  
  
She also spent a lot of time sleeping. She noticed she had, even though it was a short period of time, gained a little weight, well at least all the weight she had lost when she had decided not to eat much, and she had a little more then before.  
  
'If I don't exercise soon, I will become a shrivelled vegetable, with ruined eyes (from watching t.v) and overweight. Soon they'll have to use a crane to lift me out of the bed alone.'  
  
Her wounds did not hurt anymore, and her bruises had long since faded away. The bump on her head had died down, and her ribs were almost back to normal. Her bullet wound had almost closed over completely, and she thankfully didn't have any scars left on her body.  
  
It had been explained to her that when she had undergone surgery to get the bullet wound removed, they had used a special type of stitch to stitch her wound back up, and it contained an agent that fought away scar tissue, so she didn't have to be ashamed of wearing her bathing suit outside.  
  
Now if only she could get outside again. She would be able to escape and then go surf! But she knew she wouldn't leave for a third time. Things could only go to ruins like they had before. No she had to stay and fight her ground this time. She couldn't always run away from her problems. If she stood and fought, then she would come out in victory and the bonus would be that no one would be looking for her, because they would already know where she was, and she'd have their consent.  
  
She had to do some major planning though in order to persuade Milliardo that she was going to move somewhere, not go back to office and instead continue her dreams to become world surfer champion.  
  
She sighed heavily. Well she had spent enough time lying in bed vegging, it was time to work up a plan. With something finally occupying her time, she set to work.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero had, per request of Relena, talked to her brother about her position in the politics world. When he had gone to meet with Zechs he was surprised at how well the whole thing had went. He had expected Zechs to debate and fight for control of his sisters life, but he was proven wrong.  
  
Zechs had actually agreed with Heero that Relena should not resume position had FM. Heero found out that he blamed himself for Relena getting hurt, because if he hadn't forced Relena back into office, then she wouldn't have run away, and then nothing would have happened to her. Heero knew that Zechs was responsible for her misery, but he didn't believe that the Relena was hurt because of him.  
  
No Heero took full responsibility for what happened to her, and he was ashamed at his own stupidity.  
  
Heero had asked Zechs what he had in store for Relena and all Zechs reply was  
  
Flashback  
  
"Yuy I know that your in love with my sister. I can tell by the way you look at her, and by how much time you spend with her. I am no fool" Zechs had looked him in the eye very determinedly as if he was spreading around his point.  
  
"And do you care if I love her?"  
  
"Frankly I do. Because I love my little sister, and I would not want any harm to come to her. But I do believe that you would not harm her, because if you were to, then I would strangle you without a second thought" Despite how tough Heero was, he had gulped at that statement. But had kept perfect eye contact with Zechs the whole time.  
  
"So would you mind if I eventually moved her out of the mansion, to a secluded area and get her back on track with surfing. And if I were to eventually marry her...?"  
  
"You're a good man, I would give you my blessing if need be. But if you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you. I now understand that you actually saved my sister in the first place after the incident, but you were stupid to leave her alone. Other wise there was nothing else you could do. In the future I expect you to take more care of my sister."  
  
Heero and Zechs had exchanged a small grin, before Heero left Zechs' office.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Heero had been very happy that Milliardo had given him his blessing. What was better was that Relena would finally be proclaimed his, and he would spend eternity with her in a nice home near a body of water where she could surf all day long, and he could watch her, in her bathing suit.  
  
Heero slapped himself on the head to get the next string of thoughts out of his head, and then headed out to a store. He had a plan that he was forming in his head. He needed to propose to Relena in the most perfect way, and to do that he needed to buy some things first.  
  
A.N So how was that? Curious about the next chapter? It will be the last one to the fic, I'm quite certain on this. I know about 10 chapters ago I said the story was almost over and I dragged on a bit, but oh well you guys enjoyed it right? Anyway, don't worry the sequel still has yet to come! Review!REVIEW!ReViEw! 


	22. Proposal?

Crazychickie4life: Okay as might have been noticed by some, this story is coming to an end. This is sadly the last chapter. But don't look so glum (I'm sure you are...don't hide it....) The sequel will begin soon I hope. But there will be one. I swear on my grave! I would like to give cookies to everyone who reviewed, but most of all, my reviewers how have continuously reviewed:  
  
Duck: You definitely deserve cookies. How does warm, gooey, fresh out of the oven chocolate chip cookies sound? You gave me my first review, and you also helped me out with your factual input now and then and gave me hints how to better my story. You are awesome, and I enjoy reading your reviews because you always have humour, which makes me laugh. So cookies for you, you earned them!  
  
Batoischick: You are a great reviewer also. You always review my chapters, and I enjoy reading your comments, Thank You! Cookies for You!  
  
Heero's Mine: Awesome, just awesome, I'm glad you review my story! Cookies to you!  
  
JisATsU siLENcE: Thank you for reviewing my story! Cookies to you  
  
Two-BitGortez: COOKIES!  
  
CrimsonDragon: Cookies Cookies Cookies * singing very badly, but trying my best * ^ ^  
  
Queenanneus: Love Ya! Cookies!  
  
Xardion: Thank you for reviewing, and commenting and everything! * time to change types of cookies * how about fudge?  
  
And everyone else who reviewed, that are also very frequent reviewers, sorry I didn't mention you * tired * and I don't have a really good memory. But that doesn't mean you aren't important. All of you are. And I love you to death * huggles * Thank you for reviewing. You all can have a dozen cookies each...and I'll throw in a ice cream cake from DQ!  
  
Chapter 22: Proposal?  
  
Heero had been practising all day for his big night. He was yet again in the horrible place of anxiety and nervousness, that only Relena's safety at risk could muster. But tonight was different. Relena was for once in a long time far from danger. She could be naive at times, but she was no air head. She was a smart beautiful girl, one that he had only dreamt about having in his arms. But now he had her. She was the real thing.  
  
Although he had been together with her for a while, it was nothing compared to what there was now. They were at ease for once, neither even toying with the idea of running away anymore. They were safe from the people they hated, and the people they loved. Ever since Relena's tragic event had occurred, everyone at the palace seemed to leave her be. She was not to be bothered anymore or even questioned about her role in society anymore, thanks to Heero and Zech's threatening towards eager press members, and Heero's stand against Zechs.  
  
Her life was intact, and she was becoming the person he had come to realise she could be. Her potential as a surfer was great, he had seen that in Hawaii. She was a very talented young woman. And after some scavenging around local areas in Hawaii, he had come across a handful of videos of competitions Relena had competed in. Zechs had already agreed never to attempt to rule over her life anymore, he of course felt guilty for what he had done to his little sister and ashamed. But when he had watched the tapes in awe, he only could see how happy she had looked every time she had won, holding a metal or a trophy up in victory with a smile plastered to her face.  
  
Heero was very pleased of course, by the way he had made Milliardo see what his sister was passionate about. And the way he had ruled out any thoughts in Milliardo's thick skull about taking over her life.  
  
Yanking the brush through his untamed hair, he attempted to make it look neat and tidy. He wasn't quite sure why he needed to look sophisticated, but he would do anything for Relena.  
  
He yanked his dark red tie closer to his neck, but after having made a sharp tug, he realised it wasn't the most intelligent of ideas that had crossed his mind. He attempted to loosen it, as he watched in his mirror in horror as his face turned a light shade of purple.  
  
His mind screamed to rip the blasted thing off, but he figured if he were to do so he'd wreck it, and then he wouldn't look as picture perfect as he had hoped.  
  
But as luck would have it, it wouldn't budge, and he was still struggling with it. His oxygen supply was running low and his head felt lightweight and a spell of dizziness overcame him.  
  
Finally deciding it would be better to be alive tonight when he was about to propose, rather then suffocate and never fulfilling his goal. So he ripped at the tie until he felt the material start to break. With one sharp movement the tie was off of his neck and in a tumble of fabric on the floor.  
  
"Oh well, it made me look too uptight anyway" he sighed in frustration as he kicked the tie across the room.  
  
He then went back to smoothing out any existing wrinkles on his black pin stripped suit, and made sure his white dress shirt was neat. He then fixed the collar of his suit jacket, and looked himself in the mirror. He looked uptight still, so he undid the first two buttons on his white dress shirt, showing a small amount of chest. And then decided to leave the jacket open and not in the crisp looking way he had seen the manikin in the store look.  
  
He stared himself in the mirror and frowned. His hair, when combed, made him look old and nerdy. He felt uncomfortable with the falseness of what he was pretending to be, so within seconds he had his hands running through his chocolate locks and put his hair back into his usual messy, unkempt look. But he had heard (A.N most likely from his horrendously large group of fan girls teehe!) that the look was in style and it made the guys look sexy and rugged.  
  
Did he look any of those things? (A.N I bet everyone's rolling their eyes and shouting You are HOT HOT HOT! by now right? Duh he's so sexy!!!) He wondered if Relena minded him looking so unkempt in the public eye. But what the hell, it was his life right? If she truly loved him, she wouldn't let a thing like the way he kept his hair get in the way.  
  
Finally satisfied with the way he looked, he stepped out of his room and headed to the entrance hall of the mansion, where he had told Relena to meet him.  
  
It was the first time she was actually allowed out of bed since the incident, and from what people had told him, she was trying to figure out how to walk again all day. He felt bad for holding her in her room for so long, but all he had in mind was her health, and how much he wanted her to recover fully.  
  
Heero waited for what seemed like hours for the arrival of Relena. He kept re-thinking everything that was supposed to happen that evening. He went over his speech to Relena, and made sure he had the ring in his pocket.  
  
Tonight was special. He had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure it would turn out perfectly. He had set up the whole evening as a surprise to her. All that she thought that was happening, was that she was going to go out to dinner with him at a fancy restaurant and celebrate her recovery.  
  
He grew impatient and began tapping his foot and staring at his watch. She still hadn't come down the stairs and into the entrance hall. He then began pacing back and forth, willing her to come with his mind. He was growing nervous as the minutes flew by, but he stood firm after telling himself he could wait forever until she came to him, as long as they were together forever.  
  
Suddenly a glimmer of pale fabric could be seen coming down the stairs. And when he saw her, he gasped in awe at her beauty.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena was quite oblivious to Heero's intentions for that evening. In fact she had bought every word that he had told her about her recovery celebration.  
  
She had chosen a pretty pale white, almost pink sleeveless dress, which came down to just above the knees, but after that point, it went into an angle and ended like a triangle just above the ankle. But the fabric on the way down, had another thinner material underneath stitched to it making it appear in a ruffled wave, it reminded her of a Spanish themed dress. She accompanied the dress with a metal chained choker with a large pink heart attached to it, matching dangle earrings, and the same colour as the dress, high heeled, sandal style shoes with ties going up and around the ankles, stopping halfway between the ankle and the knee.  
  
Her hair was curled and then put up into a messy bun, making the curls fly everywhere, but did not actually look messy at all, but neat and tidy. She left a strand of curly hair on either side of her face untouched, lose and dangly.  
  
She put on a small amount of eye makeup, and then looked at herself in the mirror. Smiling at herself, she grabbed her small matching purse and rushed out her door. She knew she was late, but she also knew Heero would wait for her.  
  
She was glad that, although it was a fancy restaurant, she still had the ability to look sophisticated, but at the same time look like she was going out to party. She had had no intentions of wearing a fancy gown that went down to her feet and gave her no shape to her body at all. She probably would have had the urge, to half way through the night, throw it off and prance around in her underwear and bra.  
  
She was glad that she could finally get out though. Some people * cough * , had forced her to stay in bed for far too long. It felt great to stretch her unused legs and walk around.  
  
And she was surprised that Zechs still hadn't mentioned her future, but she found it to be a bonus and shrugged it off.  
  
When she reached the stairs she took her time walking down them, still conscious of her wounds, although they had healed, she still wasn't ready to run a marathon just yet. Although she was forming ideas for training sessions to get prepared for surfing again. She only needed to get to a beach........ But she was sure that Heero would keep his word and someday move her to a beach somewhere.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs she saw Heero's reaction to her dress and only giggled. But instantly stopped when she saw how he was dressed. He was by far the sexiest man she had ever seen, even with the six packs that had floated around her in Hawaii.  
  
She walked up to Heero and gently ran a finger over his exposed chest.  
  
Heero grabbed her hands and placed a hungry kiss on her lips. She looked up at him questioningly and he leaned down to her ear and softly whispered  
  
"Not here."  
  
His warm breath sent shivers up her spine and she could only nod. He placed a hand on the small of her back, and lead her out to an awaiting limo.  
  
Pagan opened the door for them, and Relena went through first, followed closely behind Heero.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, and Pagan got into the front seat, he started the limo and drove off. (The partition was closed), Heero leaned in on her and began kissing her exposed neck and collarbone.  
  
"You look beautiful Relena" he said between kisses.  
  
"Thank you Heero, You look very handsome yourself" She moaned out, feeling pleasure fill her with his small gestures.  
  
She could already tell that tonight was going to be a very special night.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero had began kissing her neck and collarbone out of pure lust, he couldn't help himself. Her flesh was exposed and he felt the need to give it much needed attention.  
  
But of course, he had to stop when the car, unfortunately stopped at the restaurant. Their destination had been reached, and they needed to get out. So he removed his lips from her warm soft skin, and instead offered his hand to Relena when Pagan opened the limo door.  
  
He led her into the restaurant known as Le Cheri (A.N I know I know, not the best name in the world 'The Girl' is kind of a strange name but when you say it in French, without knowing what it means, it's all good) Of course it was very crowded.  
  
But Heero making it as perfect as possible, had already made reservations for a few tables, so that he and Relena could have a little privacy. No one would be sitting near them, and that was just fine with him.  
  
A waiter showed them to their private corner, and when they reached it, he heard to his amusement, Relena gasp.  
  
He had made sure there was a fresh bouquet of red and white roses on the table, candles lit everywhere around them, a bottle of red and white whine on a cart near the table, and what Heero guessed was her favourite part, stuffed bears ranging in different sizes all around the table. A soft white bear with a black noes and eyes, and a pink ribbon tied around its neck, was sitting on her chair. She immediately picked it up and cuddled it. Heero then pulled out her chair and as she sat, tucked it under the table. He then went to his side of the table and sat down.  
  
The waiter handed them each a menu, and then left saying he'd be back in a while to get their order, left.  
  
The night was so far running perfectly.  
  
Relena looked at him shocked.  
  
"You planned this didn't you?" she said suspiciously  
  
"Maybe" was his only reply "Wine?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
He poured a glass of red for each of them, and then placed one of the glasses in front of her. She took it and curiously swished it around in her glass, and smelt it, before taking a small sip. She looked so adorable.  
  
"So what are you going to order?" He asked  
  
"Hmmm. Well there are so many choices" she said while picking up the menu "Escargot. I don't really feel like eating snails. But there's seafood here as well. I think that I'll try the Caesar salad with salmon. How about you?"  
  
"How bout I eat you?" He leaned in and quickly stole a kiss from her lips.  
  
She giggled, her voice tinkling like little bells in his ears.  
  
"Now seriously, what are you going to eat?" "I'll eat the same thing as you" He seriously didn't care what he ate, he was too interested by what Relena was doing. Cuddling random teddy bears, sniffing the roses, swishing her drink and then taking small sips from it. The simple things in life just made him love her more.  
  
The waiter came, and they ordered. They had talked about everything under the sun until their food came. It was very good and they had taken their time eating it.  
  
But of course, his nervousness grew as the evening was beginning to come to an end. They had ordered a large piece of chocolate, fudge cake, and were sharing it. They were currently joking about their friends and how stupid they could be at some points in time. Or at least they were basically centring their conversation over Duo. But it gave them a good laugh all the same.  
  
Feeling it was finally time to play his role, he silenced Relena with a loving kiss, and then bent in front of her on one knee. He grabbed her hands and held them lightly.  
  
"Heero. What's going on?" Relena asked  
  
"Relena, I've loved you forever. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes?" He could hint a small amount of fear in her voice. It worried him, but he brushed it aside.  
  
"And I think we should start thinking about our future."  
  
Relena's POV  
  
The evening had gone by very quickly, and Relena was quite enjoying it. She was especially loving the cute little teddy bears everywhere around her.  
  
When they had flirted together while sharing the chocolate cake, it had been enjoyable also. But then when Heero bent in front of her she began feeling a small hint of worry. Especially when he began talking about their future.  
  
Was he breaking up with her? She had seen several movies that involved the girls hopes of marriage being crushed by a man who wanted to chase after some new hot pepper. Always claiming they'd love the girl forever and then asking if they could be friends. For example Legally Blonde.  
  
So she had the urge to play dumb. She had realised this day would come, where he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. He had probably only stayed with her in the first place after she had been tainted, only because he wanted her to be stronger, so that she wouldn't kill herself when she still felt like doing so. He had led her on. How dare he!? Now she was angry and felt as if she would burst into tears at any moment.  
  
"Our future? What are you talking about, I don't understand"  
  
"Relena" he flashed her a heart warming smile. But her heart couldn't take it.  
  
"If you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand. I wouldn't want to be with me after what happened. I'm stupid, ugly and tainted. I have no use." She began to sob  
  
"Relena! That's not true and you know it. You are beautiful, amazing, intelligent and I love you."  
  
'Oh great' she thought, he's going to do the whole 'let's just be friends', bit.  
  
She looked away from him, but he only took one of his hands away from hers and moved her chin so she was facing him again. "Relena, I love you. I have loved you for a long time. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your talented, and intelligent. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Relena will you marry me?"  
  
He pulled out a black velvet box from his inside jacket pocket and flipped it open.  
  
He looked up into her eyes, pleading her to accept the gold band with a huge diamond set on top of it. She was shocked beyond belief. She had thought that he was going to break up with her, not propose to her! She hadn't been ready for this. At the same time though, the surprise was the best gift she could ever receive.  
  
She leaped into his arms, and instead of crying out of sorrow, she was crying out of pure joy.  
  
"Yes Heero, I will marry you!" He looked so relieved.  
  
He slipped the ring onto her finger and they began making out. Relena had situated herself on his lap somehow, and he was holding her by the waste to him.  
  
The waiter walked by and picked up the check Heero had placed on the table for their meal, and then attempted to pry the two apart by clearing his throat several times. After all it was a public place, and they shouldn't be making out in front of everyone.  
  
But they couldn't help themselves. Relena embarrassed, finally released Heero's mouth and attempted to stand up. But as soon as she stood, Heero dragged her back down.  
  
The waiter, getting annoyed, turned on his heels and left them.  
  
"Umm Heero, I think that we should umm, take this somewhere else" She said shly  
  
"You're right" With that, he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the building. People only stared in admiration on their way out.  
  
Pagan was waiting for them, and Heero told him to get Relena's Teddy's for her. And then he placed her inside the limo and shut the door. Then they began kissing furiously again.  
  
Relena was beginning to enjoy their life officially together already. She was so excited that she'd get to plan her own wedding soon. She had only dreamed of doing so when she was a little girl. Her dream was now coming true.  
  
Her life was becoming more and more perfect with each passing day, and soon she'd be with the man she loved for the rest of her life. Bounded to him forever, with a love that could never die.  
  
A.N . Well guys, it has been great writing this story. I know it ended very soon. But then again maybe not. But guess what?! I have the sequel almost all planned out. Possibly less evil plotting, and more fluffiness, but I'm still planning on Josh and Kayla's execution. But not in a graphic performance. There may also be a trial, but I'm not into the whole legal bit yet, although I am interested, and I think it would take up a lot of time. I think I should just kill the two evil doers hehehehe. Now I'm interested to know if you guys think I should make the next story sort of a lemon fic. You know a scene here and there. Vote yes or no in your reviews. Much appreciated! Anyway, expect the sequel soon! And I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I love ya'll! 


End file.
